


Mirror Universe Bimbo Maids

by Longma_Irons



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longma_Irons/pseuds/Longma_Irons
Summary: A series of stories around Annon's Bimbofication Art of the Equestria Girls, with an added twist of occurring within the My Little Pony Comic's Mirror Universe.These particular stories focus on how the infamous Apple Family 'hired' their newest staff and how the only man of the central family acquired them.
Relationships: Apple Bloom/Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Apple Bloom/Tender Taps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Apple Family/Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Big Macintosh/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The First of Many Maids

Diamond was nervous. Her mother and herself were called by her school tormentor Applebloom, to meet with the head of the Apple Family, to discuss a matter involving her father. Normally Diamond would have thought that Applebloom was simply trying to bully and tease her, but a phone call at her home addressing that her father Filthy, owed them money and that if he didn't pay, that there would be severe hell to pay instead. Diamond's mother, Mrs. Rich however knew that they were serious. So with a heavy heart and a nervous demeanor, had them both dress in their nicest clothes, to meet the head of the Apple Family.

Both mother and daughter were somewhat intimidated by the large imposing manor at the edge of town, surrounded by the large bars of a tall iron fence.

"Its okay sweetie. I'll... I'll think of something to say." Her mother said confidently, while she nodded at her hard working mother with a nervous smile, as she reached out and pressed to button at the gates intercom.

"Apple Family Manor: Apple Honey speaking." A chipper voice almost immediately answered. Mrs. Rich jumped a little at the swift reply.

"Uh yes! Me and my daughter were told we need to meet with the head of the house: a Miss Smith?" The other end of the intercom was silent for a moment, until the gates to the property began to open.

"Please enter and be courteous." The gates creaked as they opened sending a sense of unease to the mother, daughter duo.

The stretch of road leading to the front of the mansion seemed to feel like a mile long and their nerves were somewhat derailed by a naughty sight. All along the way, from both sides were hedges and shrubs, all trimmed into silhouettes of nude men and women. Some provocatively positioned, others looked to be begging and some were the men and women grouped together.

"Don't look at them, sweetie. Just stare at the ground until we get there." Mrs. Rich said with a shocked blush as she herself took her own advice. Diamond nodded at a quick pace as she turned her focus to her shoes to avoid the sight of the lewd shrubbery. Soon enough they arrived at the door of the large abode.

"If we weren't here to try and resolve this debt for your father, I would give this Miss Smith a piece of my mind about appropriate decor." She muttered under her breath as she rapped her knuckles on the doors of the main entrance.

The door opened slightly to show the light purple eyes of Apple Honey.

"Oh good you're here! Miss Smith is will be with you soon, let me get the door." She replied in a chipper manner. Both guests were put at greater ease at the kind and pleasant air that greeted them. Which soon turned to shock as soon as she opened the door. There she was, dressed in a skimpy excuse of a maid uniform was Apple Honey, her large D-Cup breasts exposed to the open air and a maid apron just barely over the top of her pussy.

"She has been very eager to see you both." The blonde maid said happily, as if nothing was out of the ordinary . Diamond's mother swiftly placed a hand over her daughter's eyes and shouted in anger.

"What on this green earth is wrong with you!? You should be ashamed!" Apple Honey looked surprised at first, then began to fidget in place slightly, unaware of what had upset woman in front of her.

"Nothing is wrong with her, my dear. She simply dresses in whatever I tell her to." A voice at the top of a set of stairs within the main entrance called out. Apple Honey and Mrs. Rich turned their attention to the speaker: The owner of the house, half of the city, and head matron of the Apple Family; Miss 'Granny' Smith, dressed in a light green sequence dress.

"I'm sorry Miss Smith... I made your guest all mad... I didn't mean to..." Apple Honey meekly muttered to her extended family. The aged owner of the house made no show of disapproval but simply gestured her over with a wave of her finger and as if she was a fish on a hooked line, the maid slowly moved closer to her beckoning hand. Once she was close enough, Miss Smith leaned in to her ear and whispered something to her maid. After of what seemed like a minute the maid in question only nodded once and quickly made her way out of the room.

"Don't be too mad at my grand-niece, she isn't the best of thinkers in my family, which is why I have her work where I can keep an eye on her." Miss Smith said in a slightly exasperated tone. Mrs. Rich removed her hand over her daughter's eyes and both did there best to try and forget the 'wardrobe malfunction'. They were both going to ask questions about the reasons why they were called and how to try and fix the situation, but both were yet again stunned at an odd sight. Diamond had never seen Applebloom's grandmother before, as she had only ever sent a butler or a sibling to the school for one reason or another. At first she thought she was just too old to leave her house, but looking at her now, she was just confused as to how such a beautiful woman could possibly be a grandmother. Mrs. Rich was also stunned and a glimmer of jealousy passed her features but quickly discarded those feelings in favor of the reason why both she and her daughter were here.

"Its... Alright. But I hope you don't mind if we just finish whatever it is you called us here for." Mrs. Rich said in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Of course dear. This way to the parlor and I hope you don't mind, but my grand-children will be joining us." Miss Smith said in a friendly manner, as she made her way past them to the aforementioned room. Mrs. Rich nodded and made her way over with Diamond in tow. They sat down on a black fancy couch while Miss Smith opted to sit in a large plush armchair, with a dark wood coffee table resting between them.

"Now as my youngest grand-daughter no doubt told you over the phone, your father Filthy, owes me some money." The fine aged woman said. Both family members were silent, so she continued.

"When you were looking for a home where you could raise your child and be close enough to each of your needs and jobs, you were denied a loan from the bank." She elaborated further on the matter.

"Desperate for money, when no one else would give him the funds to provide a home for his family, he turned to me for a loan." She continued before smiling.

"Under the pretense that he would work off his payment, pay it back with interest, or owe me a 'favor' with anything I asked." She explained as if her words and his promise were a binding contract.

"Now normally I would simply ask for my money back or call in my 'favor'. But circumstances have changed and if you are willing to listen to my proposition, I will erase your debt; in exchange, you work for me." She said with a smile, that sent a wave of skepticism over the pair's faces.

"What's the catch?" Mrs. Rich asked the smiling head of the family. She simply continued to grin and then explained.

"You see due to some recent 'labor laws' I am in need of some new staff and I thought that you, Mrs. Rich, could replace my last head maid and provide one other service here and there." Diamond understood what all this meant, her mother would work to pay off the debt for as long as Miss Smith deemed it to exist.

"Now if you do take this job you will be paid a wage, given room and board, as well as three square meals a day." She added to elaborate the amenities provided for the position. Her mother also knew that it was basically this: work for her... Or pay up more than what they had.

"I'll do it. We can work out a schedule so that I-" She was about to agree until she was interrupted by Miss Smith.

"Perhaps I wasn't entirely clear. You will work for me and only me. No second jobs." She stated flatly, her smile gone in favor of a disapproving glance. Mrs. Rich took on a surprised frown at that news.

"I can understand if you are having some concerns about the job, but we'll hammer out the details later, for now lets take a break before we discuss any more business." Miss Smith detailed in mild annoyance.

"Yes and maybe we can come to an agreement." Mrs. Rich added hopefully. She had worked hard to gain her position as assistant manager at her local grocery store and worked every other weekend at her husbands thrift store, she wasn't going to throw away all her hard work just because some greedy hag told her to.

"Hmmm... Maybe. Let me get us some refreshments." She by surprise to her guests reached into the mass of her tits and produced a small brass bell. She gave it a gentle shake before returning it to where she procured it, sending a very clear tone to the relatively quiet manor: before a group of rapid foot falls were heard approaching. The feet belonged to three members of the Apple Family. The first to arrive was another maid with soft red hair in a tight yet traditional maid uniform, the second was the seductive and manipulative classmate of Diamond; Applebloom in a formfitting red dress and gold jewelry, the last to arrive was a skinny yet well dressed man with dirty blonde hair and a goatee.

"Finally! I was getting tired of waiting." The youngest of the Apples whined impatiently.

"Relax sister, Granny is being patient with our guests. Let us both show the same." The well dressed man said with a smile in Mrs. Rich's direction, who politely returned it. The third arrival, the maid made no sound, only stood at attention with one hand holding a cloche serving dish.

"Ah yes. Come here Gala, serve out guests their snack." The head of the family said in a pleasant tone. Gala only nodded as she sauntered over, tray in hand and after placing it down on the coffee table, stood at attention without a word.

"Here let me get that for you. I'm Macintosh by the way." He introduced suavely as he removed the lid to the tray. Under the lid was nothing too amazing or extravagant: nothing but several slices of apples, arranged into a spiral pattern.

"Please take some, these come from our 'special' breed of apples." Miss Smith said in a tone that said saying 'No' was a bad idea. Both guests took one slice each and with a nervous expression at the excitement of the faces of the hosts of the house, ate their pieces. The taste was indescribable; it was soft, sweet, crisp, and somehow syrupy all at the same time.

They began to reach for another slice, when an odd sensation settled over the two of them. It was as if a dense fog had rested within their minds.

"Wha..? What... Can't..." Was all Diamond was able to mutter out as Applebloom moved closer to the target of her teasing.

"You know Diamond... I bet you wonder why I mess with you so much. Its really simple: I love to see you squirm and do whatever I tell you. I think its cute." Applebloom idly commented as she leaned in close and planted a kiss on her lips. Mrs. Rich was only able to look on in surprise as her daughter and her bully began to make out in front of her, but with the obstruction over her mind, her only response was to blush at the kissing session.

"Hey, why don't we show them how its done? " The voice of Macintosh commented from her opposite side of the couch. She opened her mouth to try and protest, but the lips of a man who was not her husband ended such weak notions with a deep make-out session.

"Now that is much better isn't it? No more problematic thoughts, no more arguing, and you enjoy being our obedient sluts." Granny said as she slowly hiked up her dress and had Gala position her head between her legs.

"Granny, can I?" Macintosh asked, eyes hopeful and eager. His MILF of a grandmother looked down in thought for a moment as Gala's routine work, sent her panting slightly. She then produced the bell from her cleavage again, gave it a quick ring, and the still lewdly dressed Apple Honey arrived again.

"Yes, Miss Smith? What would you like me to do now?" She asked in her happy and polite manners. Her Granny only said one thing that sent a wave of shock across the face of all coherent family members.

"Yes, bring out: The Big One." That sent a massive grin across Macintosh's face and he looked like a kid who was told he could open his presents early, while Applebloom looked mollified.

"No way! You told me I could have 'The Big One" when I got older! I was gonna use it on a teen boy band and have an orgy!" She shouted indignantly.

Her Granny, despite her pleasure, asked her grand child in a cold and serious tone.

"Are you questioning my decision, Applebloom? I really hope you aren't." Applebloom turned slightly pale and quickly dissuaded such a notion.

"No! Uh no Granny... I was just worried about what would happen if one person ate the whole thing. One bite turned our last Chauffeur into a hunk." She recalled when they had tested the larger than most of the other apples.

"If he eats the whole thing he might explode or something." She pointed out. The head of the Apple Family did ponder on this but as Apple Honey returned with said fruit on a silver tray and before she could stop him Macintosh, snatched it and began to eat it as quickly as possible.

"Well at least we get to find out." Granny commented, slightly amused.

Macintosh did not stop even after his younger sister had pointed out that there was a risk or danger in what he was doing. But he had seen what the fruits could do to people, it had made his aging grandmother into the sexual predator commanding in even greater force, it had made both his sisters into a pair of sexy dominant gold-diggers, and for his cousins they were nothing more than some dumb sluts that did whatever they were told. It was his turn now and he was going to be the strongest and most amazing hunk that ever lived! He kept eating until the core of the apple remained, he stopped to catch his breath and wipe the excess juice from the fruit off his chin.

"Huff...huff... When is it supposed to -GAH!" He started to ask before he felt his entire body pulse. It was a buzzing heat that arched across his every muscle, that seemed to originate from his manhood. He felt no pain only surprise at the heat and how constrictive his clothes were becoming, he looked down at his pants and felt like his balls were swelling.

"Oh man they feel so full!" He panted out and his body rippled with power and size.

He felt like the last of his scraps of clothing were strangling him, so he opted to do the most obvious choice: shred his clothes manually. With both hands, he ripped his clothes off as if they tissue paper. Only when he was fully nude in front of five separate women, did he feel the heat and buzzing stop.

"Whoa... ha... that was intense... Hey! My voice is deeper... And I'm huge!" He said as he caught his breath and stumbled slightly as he was not quite used to his new height and muscles.

"Mmhh... that's not the only thing that's huge..." Granny commented as she and every other woman, etched the size and shape of his 'male pride' into their minds. Macintosh looked down and to his genuine awe, was stunned at the sight. His erect cock was over 22 inches long, 2 inches from the tip to 3 inches at the base in width and his balls were so large and heavy that they may be mistaken for coconuts.

"Oh hell yes!" He exclaimed with a euphoric grin on his face. He sat down next to Mrs. Rich again and took notice of the fact that her eyes could not stop staring.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a deep tenor. She simply nodded with a glazed gaze into his eyes. She felt light and fuzzy as she looked up to him, she felt warm in his presence. Butterfly's in her stomach and feeling like a teenager again before replying honestly.

"Yes..." She said with a blush slowly creeping over her face. Macintosh also was feeling the attraction despite having more wits after his change, felt her should speak with her more.

"What's your name?" She blinked a moment before answering.

"Mrs. Cured Rich..." He looked at her a minute before he glanced down at her hands and saw the small gold band around her ring finger. He slowly reached down and pulled the ring off her finger, as gentle as could be.

"And who were you before this?" Showing her the small gold ring up to her eyes.

"...Cured Milk..." She said slightly embarrassed by her old name.

Macintosh however thought her name was cute.

"Nice to meet you, Milk. Would you care for some more apple?" He pulled her in close with one arm, while the other reached for another slice of fruit. He slowly pressed it to her lips and she by reflex, opened her mouth to enjoy another amazing taste. His fingers lingered on her lips for a few seconds and the magic of the fruit swimming in her body sent her into something of a trance. There was nothing. Nothing but herself, the man in front of her and the apples he put to her lips. Everything else was just in a fog. He brought another to her lips but this time she suckled at his fingers for a moment before he reached for another. The next time however he held a slice in his mouth, while his large hands kneaded her breasts, sending a moan past her lips before he latched his mouth to hers, sending another piece into her mouth. She moaned as she chewed, she never felt so good. So... Right.

"You must be hot in those stuffy old clothes, why don't you take them off." It was more of an order than a suggestion, but she did feel a bit warm and his idea wasn't a bad one. She removed her jacket and removed her cream colored blouse but before she removed her bra, he stopped her.

"Here let me..." He said in a caring tone. He attempted to undo the hook of her bra but the size of his hands had cost him some of his dexterity. Rather then let his gesture go to waste, he simply crushed the plastic holding the straps in place with his newfound strength, leaving her large D-Cup breast to the air. She was nude from the waist up, smiling up at him.

"Thank you..." She panted. He returned to kneading her tits, sending her moaning at the roughness and the teasing he did.

"Oh? You like it when I play with your breasts don't you, Milk?" He asked the MILF he was playing with. She could only moan and nod at him, as the heat from her body seemed to be flooding into her breasts.

Milk. When others had called her that in the past it made her feel like less of a person and more of a cow. But when he called her that, it sent her heart a flutter and a deep tingling in her womb.

"Oh! They're swelling up!" She moaned, looking down and sure enough her tits began to swell outward into a pair of absurdly large F-cup breasts. It felt good to let them out. He pulled her in for another kiss, one hand stroking the back of her head, the other tugging on her nipple, sending her heart pounding at how sensitive she was.

"Did you know I love a woman with colorful hair?" He told her honestly. She felt herself blush even harder, as he complimented her violet locks. She could feel her scalp tingle, as his words implemented changes to her follicles, years of age and the sparse streaks of grey that made up her hair faded into darker shades of violet that stretched and flowed down her back. She was so hot, and was eager for more attention, when a voice permeated the fog that covered her mind.

It was the voice of the woman across from her, grinning viciously. "Do you want to fuck him?" She asked slyly. The question had her stop a moment and release that her nylons and panties were soaked from his kissing and teasing. She looked at the man who was lighting her fire and answered.

"Yes! I want to fuck him!" She moaned happily.

"That's wonderful dear... There is just one problem. I won't let him fuck you until agree to my terms." She grinned as Milk's expression turned sad at the terms placed in front of her. She wanted to protest and argue, but a surprise teasing at her lower lips with his thick fingers, snuffed out any ire she had started. She moaned at his skill and aggressive assault on her pussy.

"I'll do it! Please let me fuck him!" She begged the woman who she submitted as her boss.

"Good... Gala? Honey? Go help our new maid into her uniform and Gala? You may also get out of all that constrictive clothes. While I get myself acquainted with this so-called Diamond." The head of the family ordered as the two moved from their positions and dragged the moaning mess of a MILF away to get her in uniform.

"No... Please... Wanna fuck him..."

Diamond was too numb and hot to properly understand the implications of what had been done to her mother and soon the same could be said for her.

"Now let me see why my youngest has taken an interest in meek little thing like you..." Miss Smith commented as she moved over from her chair, to sitting between Diamond and Applebloom. Reaching down, she undid the buttons on her worn denim jeans and slid her hand into her pussy.

"Ah... hah... please... I'm so hot... I can't - Eek!" She squeaked out at a harsh pinch on her clit from the older woman.

"Oh? Your a sensitive one aren't you? Bet you love to eat out pussy and fuck cock don't you?" She teased and belittled the young girl.

"N-no... I n-never have... Ooh!" Another harsh twist as she tried to deny.

"Yes you do. You love to fuck. You need to fuck. I bet you hate wearing these clothes and just want to dress like the slut you are." She ordered and enforced. Diamond could only moan in reply as her body began to heat up at the things being told.

"Here let me help you." Applebloom said with a sarcastic kindness. She grabbed her nice clean white dress shirt and ripped it apart, sending the buttons flying everywhere.

Diamond could only moan, her body seemed to cool slightly as her breasts were set free and tried to speak again, only to have her silenced again by another kiss.

"That's a good little slut. You want to be an even better slut for my grand-daughter, don't you?" Miss Smith taunted again. Diamond could only nod and moan agreement with what the commanding matron had said.

"Good... Now why don't you show her how good of a slut you are and eat her out?" She 'recommended' to the panting girl, who began to remove her jeans and after being completely nude complied with the order. She began to slowly lick in long strokes on the entrance of her tormentors pussy, slow and exploring, new to the taste and loving every second of it. Her work did not go unnoticed to Applebloom, who was steadily getting closer to orgasm.

"Oh yes... Right there! A little... more! Yes! I'm... I'm cumming!" She screeched as she squirted, after her slut found a particular spot within her inner folds. Diamond however did not leave her position as Applebloom came, she did the only thing her lust-addled brain could come up with; she drank it.

"Goodness! I think you have yourself a keeper!" Her Granny commented proudly as Applebloom's fluids slowly dripped down Diamond's chin.

"Hah... oh yeah... That was good... Come here, my little slut. You deserve a reward." She patted an empty spot on the couch as she wanted to play with her new girl and return the favor. Diamond wordlessly got up from her spot on the ground with her glazed look in her eyes, got Applebloom wet again at the girl who was now putty in her hands.

"You love being my little slut don't you? My slave, my girl, my sexy little pet." She teased as she groped her one of her tits and had two fingers rubbing Diamond's insides. With her tightening up a particular amount after being called a 'pet'.

"Oh? You like being called a pet, don't you?" Applebloom taunted as she teased her sensitive parts at a faster pace.

"Damn this is hot, look at this raging hard-on your new pet gave me." Her bother finally commented after quietly watching, his massive cock was indeed throbbing to the open air with a small dollop of pre-cum that dribbled down off his tip and on to the hardwood floor.

"Don't make a mess Macintosh, just wait... until..." His Granny started to scold him, but was surprisingly pleased to see her grand daughter's new pet climb off the couch and began to lick his spilled seed off of the floor.

"Oh man, I hope the girls are almost done getting Milk ready. I can't wait much longer!" He panted out at the lewd display of his sister's pet. As if on cue the pair of maids to the Apple Family turned a corner, both in their slutty attire of maid uniforms, announced the newest member of the maids.

"Beautiful and sexy members of the Apple Family. Allow us to introduce the new head maid: Milk!" They said in unison as the woman in question walked through the doorway, that minutes earlier she was dragged away to and was now dressed in an attire that matched the other two maids in appearance. The only difference was that their uniforms were plain black, while Milk's was a vibrant violet color.

"Hello Master and Mistress'. I'm so glad to be able to provide you with any assistance and any sexual release you may ask of me." She greeted in an eager and happy tone.

If Macintosh wasn't aroused at the sight of his sexy MILF before, he certainly was now.

"Milk, you look amazing. I think its time you and I get better acquainted." He motioned her over. She sauntered to him, her new heels clacking against the floor as she moved. She sat down on his thigh: Him feeling her heat and juice drip on to his leg and her feeling his dense muscles underneath.

"I'm going to fuck you and you are going to love it." He said less like a demand and more like a fact. She only smiled at him as she tried to position herself but realized she was too short to try and fit him, fear of his size not even registering. He then simply lifted her up by her waist as if she was as light as a feather, prodding her entrance with his tip.

"Oh yeah. You might be addicted to me after this." He commented as he slowly pressed her in deeper, sending her cumming at the first thrust. He could only reach about barely a third of his full size into her but the amazing sensation of her eager love canal, twitching and squeezing his meat, did still feel amazing. He was slow with his fucking, using his newfound strength to pump her over his shaft, like it nothing.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!" She moaned with a smile as he had her bouncing over his cock like it was nothing.

"That's it Milk! Cum for me!" He panted at her wanton behavior, trying not to cum from the slut on his cock.

There was only one thing that he wished that would make his experience even better; that she could take his whole length. He knew he would never truly be satisfied until she could take all of him. He then had the idea to try something, he knew he might be in trouble for a while with his Sister and Granny, but for his own satisfaction he would take that risk. His Granny had implemented a rule of: one 'special apple' per person. That meant his slut could not have more pieces of the fruit on the platter. But he was too horny and curious to see what would happen to care. He reached over trying to avoid the odd look his sister and head of the family were giving him.

"Macintosh? What are you-" His grandmother asked as he reached for several more slices of fruit and more or less shoved them into Milk's panting maw.

"What do you think you are doing!? Those were for my pet!" Applebloom screeched at her brother.

"Testing a theory..." He said hastily, as Milk moaned around the fruit in her mouth and after several seconds of chewing, swallowed more of the pieces. Nothing happened for a moment, as Macintosh had stopped screwing his slut to watch the results of his choice; until Milk's body seemed to glow slightly and began to grow once more. Milk could only moan louder as her breasts began to swell even larger into an imposing J-Cup and to everyone's surprise began to leak with breast milk.

"Oh! So good! Please milk me!" She moaned as her tits began to leak onto his torso. He was willing to use his hands to play and fondle her new sized breasts but needed both hands to piston her over his cock. However more changes to her body began to unfold, he felt it slowly at first, her body began to lengthen and stretch, growing taller with each passing second and most importantly for her Master; her pussy began to accommodate more and more of the entirety of his meat.

Finally after what seemed like a minute or two; his entire massive penis was tightly nestled deep in her eager folds with the tip kissing the entrance to her womb.

"Ooh yes... Now lets see how good a slut of a maid you can be!" He growled out in great satisfaction as he latched his mouth over one of her nipples and began to suckle at her leaking breasts, while his opposing hand tugged and teased her other dripping teat.

"Ahh! Hah! Too Good! I love you Master! Yes!" She squealed in euphoria as her hips flailed wildly over his mass of meat. His Granny and sister were also surprised at her atlerations and both had dropped there anger in favor of lust: Granny who was now openly masturbating at the sight of the milk slut taking her boy's full size, while Applebloom who had opted to fondle and play with her own slut. Diamond however, despite her own arousal and clouded mental state knew something was wrong.

"N-no... Mommy don't say that... you love-" She was cut off with a firm tug on both of her nipples.

"Ah ah ah. Don't ruin the show when it's just getting good." She said in a mocking fashion. She reached for the last slice of the 'special apple' off the platter and pushed it into her waiting mouth as she moaned.

Her protests had died down into oblivion as more fog settled over her thoughts. Her Mistress began to speak to her; the words she spoke being the only details that were solid but she couldn't quite recall what she was being told. Except one thing:

"Now if you want to remember something, remember this..." Her Mistress paused before tugging harder on her nipples and casually telling her.

"You have always been a bimbo, you just didn't know. Don't worry, I will be doing the thinking for you." Her words had become a solid fact within Diamond's mind and her body complied by swelling her modest B-Cup breasts into perky D-Cups as well as an orgasm down her legs.

"Yes Mistress..." She gasped, out passing out in her old tormentor turned Mistress' arms.

Macintosh was also enjoying his new plaything. Loving how she moaned and came whenever he would go balls deep and suck her milk out. She was also on the verge of passing out, her eyes threatening to roll up.

"Master Macintosh! I'm gonna cum again! Please cum with me!" She begged, panting hard at his assault on her womb. Macintosh was also at the end of his rope as her soft and MILF-y body was too good at pleasing him. He decided it was time to end the sexual romp with a bang and began to thrust at a much more rapid pace and twisted around to fuck her from behind. She came hard after he rotated her body, rubbing her insides all the right ways and could only cum harder as her tits mashed against the floor.

"Milk here it comes! I'm going to cum!" Macintosh growled as he could no longer hold off.

"Master Mac! I'm cumming!!!" Milk shrieked as he thrusted one last time. His beast of a cock throbbed and his mass of balls pulsed, flooding her womb with the most sperm she had ever felt within her.

She passed out after he came, his cock still pouring out more seed, until he finally pulled out, firing a few shots onto her shapely ass.

"Ha... hoo... that was better than I could have imagined..." He panted out in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you got to enjoy yourself, Macintosh. But I seem to recall telling you to not use more than one apple on someone." Macintosh gulped in fear at his Granny's anger. But was genuinely surprised when she smiled at him.

"But I have to say, I am quite pleased with the outcome. Especially when it stirs me up this good." She added as she pulled a pair of dripping fingers away from her dripping pussy. She then leaned down to Milk and looked at her gasping form, out cold with her boy's seed pooling between her legs.

"Hmph. What good is a maid if they make such a mess? Applebloom, get that 'pet' of yours and your cousins to clean this up. I'm going to bed." She ordered as she made her way out to get some well earned sleep.

"Granny before you go there is something I would like to ask you." He said very seriously. She stopped to nod and took a moment to listen to what he had to say.

"I know we are going to need more staff, so is it alright if I go out and get us some more girls?" He said with a confidant smirk. She paused a second before returning his smirk with her own.

"Only if they have some use to us, those two were just a whim I wanted to indulge in. Make sure that they or you will not disappoint me." She said glad at her grandson's initiative but also in a warning manner. He nodded with dead serious intent. When she had left for her bed chambers, Macintosh had returned to the pleasantly pleasant sight of his sister's pet, between the legs of her own mother; licking and swallowing the seed that he had deposited.

"That's a good pet. You like this don't you liking away at all that 'milk'. Like a good kitty..." Applebloom taunted as Diamond blushed and continued to clean her mother's pussy. It also was something of a surprise when Diamond let out a mix between a moan and a 'meow'. Applebloom looked like she had been struck with an idea.

"Yes... That's what you are. My pretty little pussy cat!" She said with a smile to which Diamond only 'mewed' in response and returned to lapping up all his spilling seed.

Milk moaned in her sleep as her daughter turned pet licked at her inner folds.

"...Master Mac... So Big... Big... Big Mac..." She moaned with a smile at the man she would do anything to fuck again. Her Master actually smiled down at her and pet her head while she slumbered. She was his now and he would do his part to keep her happy as his woman.

"Sister. I think Milk has a good idea about my name." He said with a confidant smile. Applebloom looked at him funny, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"What do you mean? What about your name?" He chuckled slightly placing a hand on Milk's slumbering face.

"I have always been just 'Macintosh' to everyone. But now I am so much more than just that. So I think a slight name change is in order." He said standing up in all his imposing muscular prowess.

"What do you want to be called?" Applebloom asked in a joking but curious tone. He simply smiled while looking down at the apex of his physical form.

"Call me: Big Mac."


	2. Two to Tango and Fuck

Moondancer was so excited to swing by the new club that had just opened up in downtown.   
"This is gonna be so much fun! You guys should come with. Its going to have all sorts of new bands playing and we haven't had a girls night out in ages." She told her three oldest friends. 

The three girls all looked a their most social of friends before Minuette smiled hastily, her braces on full display.

"Look Moon, I know that we haven't been out in a while but we all have to study for that next test coming up." She said turning away from her history book. The pale and tired looking Twinkle Shine looked away from her book on planets and stars to nod in agreement. 

"We have to make sure we pass these tests. We can't all be so lucky to have parents as rich as yours." As she chugged her 4th cup of coffee. The thick spectacled Lemon Hearts then stopped her typing to put in her input about the matter. 

"Besides other than killing our valuable brain cells by drinking our troubles away, we never meet any guys that want to date us." She added before returning to her writing final. Moondancer however huffed in a mock pout. 

"Oh? Like the time you lost your glasses and spent half the time talking to those three hunks, thinking they were us?" She and the other two girls giggled at Lemon's face turning red from embarrassment. 

"Be that as it may, my point still stands about our need to study. Maybe we can check it out next week." Lemon told her red head of a friend despite her embarrassment. Moondancer frowned slightly at their reluctance to join in on her plans for the evening, but felt no harm with going on her own. 

"Alright, but I'm going to check it out for myself and see if its any good. That way I can tell if you would like it." She told them with a smile. They all looked tired but smiled back at their most social friend, and Minuette even joked a bit. 

"Are you sure that you are going to see if we like it? And not keep all the cute guys for yourself?" She teased. Moondancer only gave a mock gasp of shock, before she too joined in the laughter. 

"Who knows? But if I run into a hottie, I'll tell you all about it." She promised her shy and studious friends.

It was later in the evening at the new club: The Bar with No Name. Where after 15 minutes in line and a 40 dollar tip to the bulky bouncer out front, Moondancer was let into the newest club on the block, in her bright red backless dress.

"Thanks handsome!" She excitedly shouted over the loud bass of the rock music playing from the speakers. She took in all the new sights and sounds of the new club, drinking in her surroundings she saw something that got her grinning: The dance floor.  
She loved to dance, ever since she joined her school's cheerlead team and won several dance awards, that is what she did as an activity. Ballet, Salsa, Hip-hop, Tango, Zamba; it didn't matter, as long as her feet were moving and she danced to the rhythm that got her moving, she was happy. She strolled out like a star on the stage and danced on perfect sync with the rocking beats. After the song ended and she caught the stunned stares of over half the patrons at the bar, she stepped over to the bar for a drink or two. 

Sliding her ID on the counter asking for a drink.   
"One Woo-woo or a Margarita, please." The bar-keep after a quick glance of her license, nodded and began to mix her Woo-woo. She looked over at the other club-goers from her barstool, glad to see that she was getting quite a few pleasant glances after her display of skill out on the dance floor, were she saw a few other singles partying and drinking over in cozy looking corner.  
  
"One Woo-woo. Enjoy your drink Miss." The bar-keep grunted as he slid the glass of bright red cranberry juice and alcohol to her waiting hand. She was just about to join that small group when as she turned ran into someone as she rotated around.  
  
"Hey watch where... You..." Was all she was able to say, as when she turned around, the top of her head was barely reaching his neck. It also didn't help that he was possibly the most muscular man she had ever seen; and she had just spilled a drink on a suit that looked like it cost more than a new car. She was frozen like a deer in the headlight's at the mass of muscles in front of her.

He said nothing as his large hand slowly reached out to towards her. She clenched her eyes shut in fear waiting for the inequitable retribution, only to be stunned by his surprisingly calm response.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry about that." His deep voice replied as he reached past her to grab a napkin (or several) to try and wipe the drink off. She shakily looked up to see his genuinely calm face as he looked down at her.

"Guess this drink is on me huh?" He said with a slight chuckle. She couldn't help but snort and try to hold back her laugh, but he only smiled at her.  
  
"Hmm. I was right. You do have a cute laugh." He chuckled with her. She mentally let go of any worry about the giant in front of her and felt she should mingle and chat with him a bit. 

"So other than girls like me bumping into a hunk like you, what brings you to this kind of place?" She asked as she leaned against the counter smiling up at him. 

"Well... Other than paying for a new drink to replace the spilled one? Just seeing if my family's investment is doing well." He answered and did a wave over to the bar-keep, who caught his attention. Moondancer looked surprised at his claim and that he offered to replace her spilled drink.   
"Well, what do I call this 'oh so generous' investor? My name is Moondancer, one word, like Madonna." She asked and introduced herself with a wry smile. The bartender had just arrived and began to clean a large beer mug for the man.   
"My name is Macintosh Apple, but you can call me: Big Mac."

The bar-keep dropped the mug he was holding, shattering it below the bar with a look of sheer terror across his face. Big Mac looked over at the man with a look of mild annoyance.  
  
"Everything alright?" He asked the man, who upon being questioned only nodded vigorously.   
"Good the lovely lady will have the 'Special Appletini' and I will have a Rum and Cola." Big Mac told with an almost cold demeanor as he slid his pitch black card with a green apple over to the bartender.   
"Don't mess it up. You have made us a lot of money and my sister happens to enjoy your Apple Schnapps." He added in a more cheerful tone as her turned back to the girl that had caught his attention. She looked a bit nervous at Big Mac's sudden shift in mood towards the drink vendor but was also relived when after he left to mix the drinks, his posture and face relaxed. 

"Whew! I don't know how my sisters can do that all the time..." He exhaled his strong front in favor of a smile.  
"Sorry about that. My sister had me come here in her place to check how these guys were doing. Other than being a little jumpy the seem to be doing alright."

Moondancer also was glad he was being more friendly and dropped the whole 'big scary boss' act.  
"So you really do own this place?" She asked interested that a guy like him could be rolling in cash.  
"Well its more of my family's place, but my younger sister likes to come here more often then I do. Plus as far as I can tell this place is pretty good." He replied with no small amount of satisfaction, attempting to sit on one of the barstools, only to hear it creak under the weight of his muscles.  
"Might need some stronger chairs though..." He added, getting another genuine laugh out of Moondancer.   
"I think that's a requirement wherever you sit." She giggled as he returned to leaning against the counter.  
"True. That is true. Luckily I have a private spot where I can take a load off. You are welcomed to join me, if you like." He explained and asked with a polite smile. 

Moondancer stopped to think about it, she had been to a private booth once or twice at other clubs, that's how she found her love of a night on the town. But she couldn't help but feel that something was off and at the same time, felt that if she went with him, she would have the night of her life.   
"Well... Only if you think you can keep up, I can practically drink anyone under the table." He looked genuinely surprised at her answer but after a minute of thought nodded.  
"Alrighty then. Lets get our drinks and I'll make sure we keep the drinks flowing." The bar-tender had returned as he finished his statement.   
"Y-your drinks, sir." He stammered out. Big Mac placed a 100 dollar bill on the counter.  
"Thank you. Send a few more to the VIP booth." He said casually as he took both of their drinks in hand and passed her own drink over.  
"Lets head over before we start drinking. Has the best view of the whole place." 

He made his way over to a door marked with the symbol of a gold apple and after swiping the keycard he used earlier, both of them made their way to the private lounge. It was a room with red floors and furniture, the walls a dark blue, with only two things that stood out: a large window looking out at the club and a silver stripper pole in the center of the room.   
"You weren't kidding, this spot is nice and comfy." Moondancer remarked at the simple yet fancy layout. She sat herself down on one of the comfortable seats.   
"It was mostly made for my grandmother to enjoy the club's amenities without having to listen to the music. Not a fan of Rock n' Roll." Big Mac explained. That made Moondancer raise her eyebrow in surprise.   
"Your grandma?" She asked as Big Mac shrugged slightly.   
"She likes to spend time with some of my aunts and her other grand children, but mostly on her terms."

She nodded in understanding, as her parents had been very overbearing about getting her into college, mainly because both she and the knew that she wasn't very book smart, she had plenty of street smarts, but high paying jobs required higher education.   
"I know what that's like..." She muttered in slightly sad tone. Big Mac saw that the cutie that he was enjoying the company of, frown and look a bit depressed. "Something wrong, Moondancer?" He asked at her frowning face. She turned to look up at him quickly discarding her previous negative expression in favor of a more cheerful one.  
"No, I'm fine. Lets just enjoy some of these drinks." She took her Appletini and swiftly swallowed the cocktail, trying to quickly change the subject. "That's one down, now why... don't... we... huh...?" She started in a forced smile, that turned into confusion, as her Appletini happened to contain the Apple Family's 'specialty' apples.  
"I'll finish my drink in a minute. For now, tell me about yourself." He asked the now confused but compliant Moondancer. 

He simply sat down next to her as she told him everything she could think of about herself: her worries, her fears, and her desire to just try and enjoy her life while she was still young. Big Mac originally wanted her for her body, but now he felt something of a kindred spirit. They both had a lot to live up to in the eye's of their family's and both had a lot to lose if they didn't live up to those expectations. By the time Moondancer was done her face seemed calmer rather than confused, happy to let her worries out.  
"I think I have an idea you might like." He told the beautiful redhead. She blinked at him wondering what he meant.   
"You are worried about finding a good job and you still want to have fun and do what love." He began to explain.  
"If you want to be happy with what you do, why don't you come work for me?" He placed a hand around her waist, his large hand hiking up her dress and began to tease her pussy over her panties. She panted as he continued to please her body, sending her dripping at his foreplay.   
"Its a simple job but it pays well and I bet you would love to dance for me and my family." He continued with a gentle smile. She blushed at his praise of her skill and smiled back at his kindness.

"I would love to work for you..." She panted out. He reached out to the table, where both of their restock of drinks were delivered prior to their arrival. He grabbing another one of the drinks and gently brought it to her lips as she sipped at the body altering cocktail. If she wasn't already blushing from his fondling, she would have from the heat of the alcohol she drank.   
"I bet you would with those long dancers legs of yours." Big Mac commented as she felt her legs begin to stretch and become more shapely. She panted as he continued to grope her pussy but she felt she needed more attention, as he was getting her worked up but he wasn't giving her most favorite form of foreplay, sending her helplessly whimpering.   
"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" She only smiled and panted at him before replying in a husky breath.   
"In...purse..." She panted as she answered. Looking around, he saw she had left it on the ground as she took her seat and after picking up and peaking inside her purse, he understood what she was after. What he had found was a large set anal beads and a small bottle of lube among her other assorted items in her bag.

"Well this is interesting... You like anal sex, don't you?" He asked to her blushing face, who could only nod and pant from his teasing. He himself had never participated in the specific sexual activity but he did admit he was curious to see how different it could be compared to what he was used to.   
"You might need a few more drinks before we try it." He explained as he set her toys on the table next to their drinks, grabbing another before bringing back his hand. She sipped another drink, feeling the heat through out her entire body, as her body began to lengthen in height. The sensation was similar to the buzz of alcohol, but it seemed to also instill a sense of bliss within the fog of her mind.   
"So...good..." She moaned out, her tongue licking at the glass, thirsty for another; Big Mac was happy to oblige, reaching for another and bringing it to her lips.  
"Whoa, slow down now, you don't want to spill another drink on me or I might have to spank you." He teased playfully as she gulped down another drink and as her body followed his words, she felt her ass begin to swell outward into a jiggling mass of a bubble butt.

"Spank...me..." She moaned out as her newly expanded ass tingled against her straining dress. He looked surprised at first at her request but followed her wishes. He lifted her up by her waist, removing her panties with one ripping motion and having her face him as straddled his leg. "Here it comes." He warned her with a playful smile. He raised his hand high into the air and swung it down in a quick yet controlled smack. The effect was amazing to Moondancer; who came at the surprise roughness, coating Mac's leg in her fluids and setting off fireworks in the fog within her mind. Big Mac was surprised at her reaction but continued spanking on her opposing cheek, receiving the same effect each time: a spank and an orgasm. He stopped after the sixth time, leaving her a panting mess.   
"Haa... haa... why'd you stop?" She gasped out as he had ceased his 'assault' on her red ass.  
"I think you wanted to show me your favorite activity, right?" He asked as he held up her beads and lube, having reached for them while she got some of her wits back. She blushed hard as he uncapped her lube, generously coated the toy and then leaned her against the couch. 

"Here...we...go." Big Mac comment as he slowly began to press each orb of the toy into her wanting form. Her orgasms had returned at full force as he slowly pressed each one into her and then to her wonderful surprise he began to spank her ample booty once again. If she was not leaning against the couch, she most likely would have collapsed.  
"So good! Love it! More!" She begged needful from his attention. He obliged by using one hand to tease her ass, while his other hand spanked her jiggling butt and even teasing her soaked pussy, rubbing her insides and pinching her clit. She was going to cum another time when he suddenly stopped.   
"W-why'd you stop?" She stammered out, worried she had offended or disgusted her partner with her fetish. He only grinned slyly as he stood up from his position, revealing that an erection he had developed was threatening to tear open his pants.  
"Seeing you cum and moan at all the attention I was giving you has got me quite worked up. Think you can help me with it?" He asked as she took notice of his sheer size.

He was massive, for lack of a better term. Being possibly the biggest she had (or ever would have) seen. She stared in awe as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants and briefs fall to his ankles, where his throbbing cock pulsed with his heart rate. She could only moan in surprise as he slowly teased her pussy by rubbing his cock against her dripping snatch. She then let out a squeal of shock as he slowly and carefully began to pull the beads he had stuffed into her ass, out with mild difficulty, with her body not wanting to release her toys.   
"No... don't take them out..." She whimpered as he kept pulling until they were removed completely.   
"Why?" She moaned sadly. He only gave her a sympathetic smile before he answered.   
"How else am I supposed to fuck you if they are in the way?" 

She blinked a moment processing what she was being told before she noticed that he was applying more of her lube to his massive cock. She was both terrified and gushing at the idea of his meat wedged deep in her ass. She was so ready for him though, she only could look back at him panting wildly in anticipation. He prodded the entrance to her as gentle as possible, sending her shuddering in excitement as his tip of his cock began to slide inside her. Deeper and deeper he slid, barely any resistance from her relaxed entrance, as he gripped her hips and thrusted forward. He was taken aback by how tight she was, his entire mass of meat squeezed deep inside her and that she had gushed more of her female fluid down her legs but also to his great surprise, she began to rock her hips over his cock.   
"Ah! Slow down! Too tight!" He moaned out as she continued to ride his cock like crazy.

Moondancer however did not hear him, she was too engaged in the feeling of his huge penis, that she wasn't listening. She loved everything about it; how it had poked just behind her womb, how deep it reached inside, and how it almost felt like the tip was tickling her spine from the inside. She wanted to do this forever. Big Mac however was somewhat trapped, any time he tried to pull out, she would thrust her hips back and he would be pushed back in. He knew he would be able to escape easily from his newly awakened anal slut; until he had an idea. Moondancer was floating in her own world of satisfaction, until a familiar mix of pleasure and pain snapped her back to reality. Big Mac left his hand hovering over her ass in waiting to ensure he could snap her out of her eagerness at a moments notice.

"Are you with me again?" He asked after finally getting a chance to stop. She gasped for breath and nodded.   
"Good. Because I want you to savor me pounding your ass. So let's take this nice and slow." Big Mac explained, catching his breath in the process. Moondancer nodded and was thrilled that he had begun to plow her ass once more, albeit at a much more steady pace. She was glad to enjoy his slow thrusts, loving every bump of the veins on his massive cock and his heavy testicles gently thudding against the cushion of her ass.   
"So... Big..." She moaned out happily. "Gonna cum again!" 

He stopped thrusting and held her in place to ensure she didn't go crazy again.   
"Why do you keep stopping!? I was gonna cum again!" She asked in a pout. He slyly moved his hands up to her chest and tugged on her nipples, sending another moan out her mouth.  
"Because I'm almost going to cum too and I want us both to enjoy it." He explained with a grin as began to pump his hips forward. She moaned in both arousal and frustration, as his thrust would stop just before her orgasm and then he started going at her ass again, driving her crazy. 

"Almost there! Just hold out a little more!" He panted slowly beginning to pick up speed. She was digging her nails into the couch as she tried to hold off on her orgasm. She was doing well until she felt a slight tap on her ass and after looking back at him curiously, saw him smile in a way that only promised mischief. He then slowly reeled back his hand and swung it forward at her ass. She lost it after that; repeating the effect of his earlier spanking at a higher intensity.

"Ahh! More! Spank me more!" She squealed out with a smile. He was thrusting faster now, his slow pace dropped in favor of a rougher approach.  
"I hope your ready! You are so tight! I'm so close!" He grunted out going harder than before. She looked out at dancefloor, the colorful lights growing more fuzzy and indistinct, as the wonderful fucking she was getting was draining her of what little stamina she had left.   
"Here it comes! I'm cumming!" He thrusted forward one last time, swinging back both hands and striking both her ass cheeks at the same time. She had been feeling fireworks from his previous spanks on her ass, this last 'assault' on her bubble butt was more like a bundle or three of dynamite was set off. She gushed hard, spraying his balls and thighs with her fluids, and lost the strength in her legs. 

She fell forward, about to collapse, he caught her swiftly by her chest, stopping her from hitting the floor face first.   
"Easy now... Oh... That was amazing..." He panted out as his slowly softening manhood slid out of her flooded ass. Moondancer said nothing, only smiling and drooling slightly as he adjusted her body and picked her up bridal style. He then carried her over to a seat on the couch, not minding his partner spilling out his seed.   
"You know I think you just opened up a world of possibilities to me." He placed a hand on her chin, turning her face to his, and moved in close for a kiss on her lips. Moondancer moaned into his mouth at his attentive kisses on her lips. He pulled back and with a smile looked over at the table, where one last glass of her 'Special Appletini' rested.   
"Would you care for one last drink to commemorate the night and your new job?" He asked her with a passionate smile.

She stared at the glass for what seemed like ages, her eyes glued to the small apple wedge resting against her drink, until she weakly smiled back at him and replied.   
"Yes..." He leaned in for a quick kiss and quickly took her last drink in hand, before he brought it to her lips. She sipped it slowly, savoring the tingle of the spirits and the subtle sweetness of the fruit. Her body shifted and glowed one last time: the fabric of her dress seemed to shift and reposition into three equal bits of clothing. They floated over the lower part of her face, covered her breasts, and finally over her damp pussy; before the turned slightly transparent and were held in place by nothing but a thin yet sturdy string. She moaned out with a smile as her body glowed as she began to change again, her average C-Cup breasts had grown into D-Cups, her long dancers legs growing thicker, making her sway her hips with every step, and finally against both side of her legs, just below the corner of her ass, was a tattoo of a tiny four-point star and a crescent moon in dark purple ink.

She looked over at herself slightly confused at her new clothes and body, but those feelings were soon abandoned as she gazed at the man who drove her wild and gave her a new purpose.   
"Thank you sir. I won't let you down..." She promised as she drifted off to sleep, resting close to her new 'employer'. Big Mac looked at her sleeping form for a while, before he pulled out his phone, went into his contacts and scrolled over to a contact labeled 'Granny'. His phone dialed a few times before the unmistakable voice of the head of the Apple's answered.   
"Macintosh? There better be a good reason why you are calling me this late, me and your Aunt Applerose are trying to enjoy the company of your Uncle Orange." She stated sternly. 

Big Mac responded warmly.   
"Was just calling to tell you we have a new potential maid." His grandmother took in the news and asked a few questions.   
"Does she have any noticeable skills for the job?" He smiled and responded happily.   
"Oh you are gonna love this. She's a dancer. Who loves to be spanked. She's a little rough around the edges but with a little training, she could be a great maid." He finished proudly. The head matriarch took in the information and even though he couldn't see it he could tell she was smiling.   
"Excellent. She could provide entertainment and enjoy it when I use her. You have done a good job, Big Mac. Keep up the good work." She said in a pleased tone over the phone.   
"Now I have to call you back, your progress has gotten me quite riled up again and it is always good to see if I can cuck your Aunt Orange some more. Toodles!" She hung up cheerfully. Big Mac looked down at the sleeping Moondancer and decided to bask in their afterglow a little longer, before he took his new maid in training to her new home. 

Moondancer smiled in her sleep, dreaming of her body swaying and grinding her hips for a single person, her boss, her master, her man; Big Mac. She was no longer worried about her future and she could continue to do what she loved, glad to dance and not to be judged for her kink. She felt happy and complete.


	3. A Surprise Three-way

Golden Harvest was a woman of refined taste. She was very skilled in her filed of work. Espionage. Corporate Espionage.  
  
She had built a small fortune and empire around her work. Stealing secrets in agriculture, formula's on plant growth, cheaper alternatives to traditional pesticides; she had taken them all. Personally.  
  
She loved to steal from all those hardworking saps, with her own two hands. It made her success in her personal 'heists' all more satisfying. She was reading the news outlets for any information about her next target: The Apple Family. As far as she could tell, they were not the farming or friendly sort (despite the fruit basis in their name). They were a large family with connections to almost every part of the city. With one person at the center of it all: Miss 'Granny' Smith.  
  
Golden was unable to find very much information about the woman in question. Only finding bits and pieces about her history, with some being nothing but conjecture or hearsay. She did know a few important details about her from some outside sources. She lives in a large mansion at the edge of the city with three of her grand children and recently she had eavesdropped on some of her extended family talk about something called: 'special apples.' As far she could tell these apples were supposedly so healthy that they could improve the human body in a higher degree or were drugged with something that could place the consumer into a state of bliss. They had something that was either groundbreaking in being healthy or was potentially highly addictive and regardless of which one it was, she had to get her hands on one.  
  
She managed to find the address by looking into Granny's grand children. Her two girls went to high school together and from that information was able to find their home address easily. She then spent three days casing and observing the manor from the safety of a florist van she modified. The only ones who left the house on a regular basis were the girls, who had school. As for the other two members of the family she could not find any recent photos of 'Granny' anywhere and there were no photos of her grandson, not even on any social media sites. As the day dragged on and turned to the dark of the evening she began to prepare. She removed her utility gardening suit to switch into a dark formfitting bodysuit, a few gadgets and tools, and a length of rope with a hook.  
  
"Alright the girls got home three hours ago. Dinner is done and everyone should be asleep by now. Time to move." She said to herself quietly as she slid a ski-mask over her orange wavy locks. She opened the back of her van and tossed her grappling hook up to the top of the iron fence. She pulled herself up and over with minimal effort, quickly scoping the area for added security. No guard dogs, no motion sensors, no flood lights? A place this big had to have some kind of security.  
"What gives?" She whispered in annoyance. She had robbed bigger places than this and there was always something that was there to slow down or stop intruders. But there wasn't even a single deterrent according to her equipment or the files she managed to dig up on this place. She was cautious making her way to the side of the large abode, checking corners and blind spots for cameras. When she assumed the coast was clear, she produced a glass cutter and after finding the best window, opened a hand sized hole to let herself in.  
  
She was in a place that looked like a parlor. Fancy but also somewhat excessive, her own penthouse being much more stylish. She made her way to the main entrance hall, to find her target. That had been the tricky part. She had looked into any angle she could to try and find any indication or information of the purchase of a greenhouse or a new lease for land for the trees the 'special apples' were located. Finding an old and new internet map gave her the answer. They were on the roof of the mansion, away from prying eyes and difficult to reach, it made perfect sense to keep them there and the photos provided proof of her theory. She had used the original plans used to build the house to map her route to the rooftop. But to get there she would have to pass three bedrooms and the only security she could find any record of, was an electronic lock to the roof access.  
  
She made her way past several different rooms and areas in the labyrinthine building, but knew she was on the right track via her Intel. She was going to pass one of the bedrooms but was surprised yet cautious as her heard what could only be described as moaning coming from the room. She sneaked her way over and glanced through the crack of the door, blushing after looking inside. It was a large busted young red haired girl in a transparent teddy nighty, scissoring a another busty white and lavender haired girl wearing a cat themed fetish wear.  
"Oh yes! I'm close! Is my favorite pet Pussy ready to cum?" The dominant Applebloom moaned out as she continued to rub her submissive kitten's cunt with her own.  
"Nyaa! Myeah! I'm close, Mistress!" The 'kitty' replied with a moan of her own. After several more rocking of their hips they both came, with the 'kitten' purring after she relaxed at the foot of the other girls bed.  
"Haa... oh no you don't. I might be tired but you are not finished. Put that purr of yours to work and you can sleep with me instead of your pet bed tonight." She spread her legs for her pet, who despite her exhaustion, crawled between her Mistress' legs.  
"Oh yes... There is a good Pussy Cat..." Her owner commented, relaxing into her bed and enjoying her attention.  
  
Golden quickly sneaked away, blushing furiously under her ski-mask. She knew some other rich people had kinks but she had never seen two people so beautiful and busty going at it before. It made her jealous that a pair of girls so young could outshine her in other 'assets'. She shook her head, she didn't care about if those two sluts were bigger than her, she had a job to do and she wasn't going to let one surprise sexual romp slow her down. She proceeded to the next flight of stairs and took notice of how quiet the floor was. She also noticed that parts of some of the halls were clean, while others were attempted to be cleaned. Was this place understaffed? But if so, where were all the servants? Didn't they have homes to go to or did they live in the manor with the rest of the family. A loud crack sound was heard in the quiet of the house, making Golden jump in shock at the sudden noise. She stopped a moment perking her ears again, listening for the source of the sound.  
  
She heard another loud crack, this time followed by a moan in one of the other rooms. She noticed that the door was also slightly ajar like the last one and against her better judgment peeked inside. It was another red haired girl, except she had long straight locks with a purple streak running along the center and she was bent over a bed with her larger bubble butt crossed with red marks, a large anal plug wedged in her ass. Standing over her was a tall and toned blonde in a black leather western outfit, holding a riding crop in hand gently brushing the leather tip over the spanked slut's dripping mound.  
"Big Mac was right. You love it when someone spanks your slutty rump. I have to thank my school mate for letting be borrow one of her tools. An anal slut like you must be having the time of her life." The blonde girl commented as she reeled back her arm and smacked her jiggling bottom again with the crop, causing the girl to moan out as she came again.  
"Yes, Applejewel! I love it when you spank me!"  
  
The blonde that Golden now recognized as Applejewel was one of the grandchildren of Granny Smith, from the records she had stolen. She idly wondered if all girls in this family were all that voluptuous. She continued to watch in shock and surprising arousal as the busty blonde, reached over to the spanked slut's ass and yanked out her anal plug in a swift motion.  
"Applejewel! Why'd you take it out?" She begged in questioning. Applejewel only looked down at her with a disapproving frown before she answered.  
"Moondancer. What was it I told you about addressing members of the house?" She stated flatly. Moondancer in was quiet for a second before she lit up with recollection.  
"Oh! Sorry 'Miss' Applejewel... I'll get it right..." She apologized and addressed her Mistress properly. Applejewel roughly shoved her toy back to were she had removed it and praised the newest of the staff.  
"That's it, good girl. I knew you could learn. Now lets continue with your training..." She commented as Moondancer came from both the abuse of her ass and the praise of her Mistress.  
  
Golden had to force herself away from the lewd display, panting quietly and burning up in her stealth suit. She hid herself down at the end of another hallway, catching her breath and calming her heart rate. She decided after this mission, she would hire an escort or two and take care of this surprise amount of sexual frustration. She found the last set of stairs and was greeted with the sight of the door to the roof behind an electronic lock with a keypad and a card reader. She took out a small card like device that had several wires running into a smartphone.  
"Here we go..." She whispered, sliding the card into the reader and letting the algorithm run its course. It was about two minutes until the reader finally stopped and let out a low beep, opening the door.  
  
She opened and closed the door as silently as possible, taking in the sights of her target. The trees that housed her prize were much taller than anticipated but were not an issue due to her grappling hook. She took her heavy metal hook and with a well practiced swing managed to latch around a branch, began to climb. She reached the branch in no time at all, looking around the darkness of the leafs to find the apples that promised fortune. After a few minutes she found her bright red prize, cutting it loose and letting it drop into her waiting bag below. She smiled excitedly as she began to rappel down her rope, she had just touched the ground, when she noticed something odd. One of the trees had a length of a cable running up to the top, where her eyes widened in fear at the sight of a blinking security camera.  
  
In less than a second after her realization, a set of hidden floodlights hidden in several dummy trees all zeroed in on her position. Followed by several turret like devices, springing up from hatches in the ground, pointing in her direction. She had no time to react, as they fired upon her. She clenched her eyes shut in fear for the end, but when she opened them she was only greeted with the sight of four cables, leading to the barrels of the 'guns' tying her in place. She struggled a moment trying to pull herself loose, until she heard the slow and sarcastic repetition of a slow clap.  
"My my. You are certainly a determined little minx aren't you?" A mature and authoritative female voice called from the door of the roof.  
  
Golden squinted her eyes trying to see past the blinding lights to find the source of the speaker.  
"I have to admit, I honestly wasn't expecting that someone would try and rob me. Me. Of all people." The amusement in her voice was quite obvious and she noticed that the sound of her clapping was getting closer.  
"But then again it usually is quite impolite for a lady such as myself to talk to someone without introducing myself." She was about foot away from her bound position, when Golden saw the face of the woman who was mocking her. She was an older woman but someone who could have been in 40s or 50s with the largest breasts she had ever seen, dressed in a light green silk nightgown and fuzzy matching slippers, leaving Golden to wonder who this pale blonde bitch was.  
"My name as Miss Smith but most people call me Granny." She smiled and ceased her clapping after she was done introducing herself.  
  
Golden's eyes widened at that revelation. This woman who looked like she could be a mother, was 'Thee' Granny Smith?  
"I bet your wondering how a hot piece of ass like me could look so good, right?" Golden said nothing as she tried to struggle out of her bonds. Granny continued.  
"Its actually quite simple." She walked past her captive, reaching into her bag and removed the apple she had collected.  
"This little beauty here is the answer." She held it fondly in her hand like it was a precious gem or a small pet.  
"Oh I can't tell you how glad I am to have this little beauty in my life and how happy I am to enjoy being 30 to 40 years younger." She turned her attention back to her captive, this time with a cold stare.  
"And you tried to take one away from me." Her voice dripping with venom. Golden could only sweat in fear of her captor but was not about to let some old skank intimidate her.  
"So it is true. The apples are exceedingly healthy. You could make a fortune off these things and you just hoard them for yourself to keep young." Golden mocked and taunted the head of the Apple Family with as much contempt as she could muster.  
  
She took some satisfaction in the stunned look on Granny's face but soon turned to confusion and worry as she began to laugh.  
"Ha... You stupid little bitch. They are not a vitamin I take every day to stay this way. I've only ever had two of them and I've been this way ever since." She explained to the thoroughly stunned thief.  
"But I think the best way to explain it is for you to experience it for yourself. So lets see who our mystery slut is under the mask." She commented as she sauntered her way over, apple in hand. Golden struggled harder against the cables, fighting as hard as possible against the taught bindings. Granny reached out at the top of her ski-mask revealing her curled ginger hair and attractive face to her target.  
"Well now... You certainly aren't homely. But I do see room for improvement." She commented idly as she moved in closer with the apple. Golden clamped her mouth shut doing her best to ignore the fruit being pressed into her face.  
"Well that won't do. You wanted this fruit so bad and now that I'm going to let you have it, you refuse to take it. Hmm... Oh I almost forgot! I need to tighten your bindings."  
  
That caused Golden to pale in fear, that made Granny smile in frightful way, as she reached into her robe pocket and produced a remote and pressed a button. Golden then let out a muffled yelp of pain as the bindings began to tighten around her body. She instinctively let out a gasp for air as they squeezed her body, in which her Granny shoved the apple in to her mouth, forced her to take a bite, and held a hand over her nose and mouth for good measure. Golden couldn't breath and with something in her mouth, her body by reflex swallowed the fruit. She tried to fight and force the apple back out. Then by a miracle she noticed that her captor had pressed another button on the remote and her bindings had unraveled around her. She started to stand up and run only to collapses onto her knees, staring straight ahead at the exit.  
"What... I can't... why..?" Golden muttered as a numbness, both physical and mental flooded her body.  
  
"Just a small side-effect for the particular breed of apple you have eaten." Granny casually explained from behind. Golden didn't respond she only stared at her only hope of an exit.  
"Yes there are multiple types of apples we have. All with different kinds of effects on the body, with only one common denominator: Its permanent." She explained with smile, as she continued.  
"That why my family and I are all so beautiful and everyone else are just directionless studs and sluts. Aren't you glad to be let in on my little secret?" Golden again said nothing trying her hardest to shake off the fog in her mind.  
"Here my dear, why don't you have another bite?" Granny held the rest of the apple up to her lips. Golden wanted to fight it. She tried to stop her mouth from opening but she already could taste the tart flavor of the apple being pressed against her lips and her mouth taking another bite.  
"There we go... So much better when you listen isn't it?" Granny commanded as she felt her enticing breasts press against the back of her head. She was about to take another bite when a set of heavy footfalls were heard coming from her only escape route.  
  
"Granny! Is everything alright? The alarm sent a signal to my phone that we had an intruder..." A large man in a loose robe, stated as he slowed down, looking at the dull eyed girl. She then glued her eyes on the new man that entered the rooftop.  
"Ah Macintosh. Glad to see someone remembered to keep the new warning system active on their alerts. I can already see that Applejewel and Applebloom have hit the 'snooze' function on the alarm." She grumbled in mild annoyance as she checked her phone. The new man only chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Well I asked Applejewel if she could 'train' Moondancer for me tonight, because I was going to head out and find another girl, tomorrow." He admitted in a slightly worried tone but reluctantly added.  
"You also told Applebloom that she had to make sure her pet was trained as well." His grandmother frowned at this news, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.  
"I... am not going to lose my temper. You were all taking incentive and trying to lessen the work needed." She more told herself rather than him. She looked down at the would-be thief, who to her surprise, had developed a heavy blush at the sight of her grandson, Macintosh.  
  
"Oh? Does the carrot-top slut like the view of my Big Mac?" She teased. The ginger haired girl nodded, drooling slightly out of the corner of her mouth. Big Mac looked down at the captured intruder finally asking.  
"Who is she?" His Granny slyly smiles and replies.  
"She's just a little dumb little cock sucker." Golden's lips began to swell at her words, her petite lips began to swell, turning into a unnaturally plush pout.  
"Who's so horny for an apple, she can hardly contain herself." Granny continued. Golden's body responded again at her words, her tight formfitting stealth suit began to strain against her slowly swelling breasts. The zipper holding her suit closed began to strain under the pressure, until her small but satisfied A-Cup breasts had grown into C-Cups, tearing open her suit, exposing her new tits and her dripping pussy to the man and woman.  
  
"So what are you going to do with her now?" Big Mac asked his grandmother, not noticing the ginger haired girl slowly crawling towards him. Granny also somewhat distracted at the thought, considered her options.  
"Well... Cherry could use more girls at the Forbidden Fruit, but I also promised that I would help Saffron Masala gather more staff..." She mused while considering her options. Big Mac felt he should help his grandmother make a decision, but lost his train of thought he let out a gasp of surprise. Granny turned to see the sight of Golden with her arms around the back of his legs in what appeared to be an attack at first, but was surprised to hear Big Mac had let out a moan of arousal. The earlier comment of 'a dumb little cock sucker' had sent Golden into a haze, having that phrase of what she was be the only solid information bounce around her head; compelling her to act upon the role she was meant for.  
  
"Ah... Oh yeah..." He panted out as Golden began to lick and suck in the tip of his cock like it was the sweetest treat. She was had only one single focus to suck at the closest source of her purpose. Granny was slightly stunned at the development, but smiled a naughty grin at the ginger slut.  
"I bet a dumb minx like you would just love to suck on my boy's tasty cock all day, wouldn't you?" She taunted and compelled Golden; who moaned at the very idea of doing this lewd task everyday, making Big Mac twitch in excitement. Granny was also getting worked up at the impromptu fellatio, but noticed something that disappointed her. The little slut was barely taking a fourth of his total length, and that simply would not do. She felt around on Golden's suit, finding the opening in her suit and began to stroke her new slut's pussy.  
  
Golden moaned around his cock again at the unexpected teasing to her lower lips. Followed by the feeling of her head being pushed deeper into the massive cock. Granny would try to pump Golden's face in then would tug some of her orange hair, making her slide back; her mouth never leaving his dick. She would keep this up for a while until Granny told her something that made her gush at the 'suggestion'.  
"Relax your throat. You are going to keep going until you can take the whole thing." With no resistance within her mind and the desire to fulfill her purpose, she did as she was told. She relaxed her throat and at Granny's instructions, took an inhale and an exhale with her nose, while she suckled her mouth over his thick meat. After a minute or two Golden didn't seem to notice that Granny was no longer moving her head forcefully over Big Mac's cock; she had begun to please him on her own.  
  
Big Mac himself was quite pleased with the steady progress the new girl was making, made apparent by his moans. Although he was a bit curious as to the identity of the girl pleasing his cock, who currently had half his cock down her throat. As she pulled back for another suck, he held her head in place at his tip and asked her a question, with her whimpering around his cock.  
"I'll let you get back to it in a minute. I just want to know the name of the girl that is getting me so hard." He panted, trying to hold off on his orgasm. The ginger haired cocksucker processed what she was being told before she answered with a smile.  
"I'm Golden Harvest... Can I suck your cock some more?" She asked, happy at his interest in her. While Big Mac nodded and Golden returned to her fellatio, Granny actually recognized the name. The Harvest's were one of her older enemies back in the days of her youth, they were all skilled in robbing people blind or running third rate scams. She was surprised that this little cocksucker was a relation of one of her older foes as she had assumed they had all died off or were arrested for their stupidity.  
  
Something she found deliciously gratifying to see one of them, on their knees, worshiping the presence of an Apple. Which in turn gave Granny a wonderfully awful idea.  
"Goldie? I want you to stop a moment." Granny commanded to the slut. Golden stopped at both her words and a harsh pinch of her clit.  
"Ah!...Hah...What?" She moaned out in surprise.  
"I want you to take a good look at this cock. I want you to remember every detail. The smell. The texture. The taste. Then I want you to tell me what you love about it the most." Granny commanded and the ginger haired girl complied. She resumed her slutty attention to Big Mac's thick meat, but stopped as she was given the most delicious thing she had ever tasted: his sperm. It was like nothing she had ever tasted. It was only a dollop of his spunk, but to her tastes-buds it was a dense sweetness similar to syrup yet was also hydrating, leaving her thirsty for more. She moaned an excited answer to Granny before she returned to worshiping his dense cock.  
"Everything." She began to go deeper and faster, until by sheer effort and desire she had managed to reach his base.  
  
Big Mac's legs were shaking. She had taken the entire length of his cock, humming in satisfaction, sending a ripple of pleasure and sensitivity up his spine.  
"Ooohh... I'm gonna cum!" Big Mac panted at her tight throat squeezing his large penis. He would have too. Until a firm pinch of her clit and a tug of his balls, stopped them.  
"What? Why...?" Big Mac started to complain at his new favorite cock polisher, but noticed it was not Goldie that had pulled on him, rather it was Granny.  
"Not yet Macintosh." She stated flatly.  
"But-!" He started to argue.  
"Not. Yet." She repeated with a bit more fierceness. Big Mac swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, doing his best to hold off on his orgasm.  
"There is a good grandson. Just let me scratch my itch first and then you can cum." She stated sweetly as she began to rub the inner folds of both herself and the ginger cock slut.  
  
"That's it Goldie. You be a good slut and cum when I tell you and my big boy will give you as much cum as you want." She promised her eager slut. While Goldie began to pump faster in excitement of her prize, Big Mac however was having trouble standing up at Goldie's newfound skill and suction on his manhood. He grit his teeth not sure how much longer her could hold off but knew of one thing that might help him get out of this situation faster. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he had no choice.  
"I bet a dumb slut like you would love to spend the rest of your days between my legs. You do a good job and I'll keep you as my personal cock cleaner." He said in a rough and aggressive growl. He was never a fan of being rude to hot chicks, he might be jacked and rich but that didn't mean he liked to be rude to them. The effect was perfect. Both the matron of his family and the newly formed cock slut moaned at his harsh words.  
"Oh yes! That's my beastly boy! Cum with me you slut! Be his cock cleaner!" His Milf of a grandmother moaned out in excitement with the new servant in stereo.  
  
"I'm cumming! Cum with me!" Granny moaned out as her and Golden's lower lips gushed at her rough finger fucking. That was all Big Mac could take. He pumped Golden's head back and forth several more times until he pulled out, firing several ropes of his thick sperm, with Golden basking in the sheer vastness that he began to cover her body.  
"Yes! Cover me in your cum, Master Mac!" She moaned out in euphoria at the sight. After he had drained some of his spunk from his heavy balls, he was left wobbling but managed to right himself before he collapsed from the tingling in his manhood.  
"Oh...Big Mac... I am so proud of you." Granny said in a pleased tone.  
"Oh when you took charge of this slut here. You got me soaked boy." She shuddered with a sly smile as her juice slid down her leg. Big Mac nodded at his praise given by his aged Milf of a grandmother.  
"Master Mac... Please can I have more cum? I love your cock so- Owie!" Golden started to beg only to have a harsh twist on her clit by Granny.  
"Oh no you don't! You might be a member of my boy's sluts, but you have to pay for the busted window and for trespassing in MY house!" She snarled at the ginger slut.  
"I'm going to have you pay for the headache you have caused me. Even if it takes all night!" She growled and teased her folds again.  
"You can go Macintosh. I'll teach this dumb slut some manners. Personally." She finished with a smile that would frighten a snake.  
  
Big Mac nodded in acceptance at his Granny's verdict for his newest addition to his growing group of maids, being glad it wasn't him. He made his way back to the door inside, closing it shut as Golden begged for mercy, knowing she would get none but also knew that she wouldn't attempt to defy her new Mistress. He made his way to his room, posters of women in lewd poses and trophies from debate teams covering the surroundings. Lying in his bed was the absurdly busty yet whimpering form of his head maid: Milk, tossing and turning reaching out to where he was sleeping earlier.  
"Hey... Milk? Its okay. I'm here." He crawled back into bed as her whimpering ceased and a gentle smile graced her sleeping face as she embraced him, her large breasts mashing against his chiseled torso. He sighed and idly commented to his sleeping maid.  
"Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Hope your up for some morning loving, Milk. Something tells me that we both are going to need it."


	4. Four Step's Out

Big Mac awoke at the beeping of his electric alarm going off, and after the fumbling to find it in his blurry morning vision, accidentally smashed it.   
"Darn it. That's the 5th one this week. Need a better way to wake up..." He muttered. 

He rolled over and was greeted with the familiar sight of one of his maids: Milk, stirring from the sound of the alarm.   
"Master? Are you up?" He rolled over to his side seeing her lusty form in the morning light and became erect at her Milf-y body.   
"By the look of it, Yes. I am up." He joked as she blushed and giggled at his humor and his erection.   
"Oh Master..." She teased fondly as she began to climb on top of his rigid cock. She bent her legs, slowly prodding his tip into her eager folds, and dropped herself onto his thick cock in a single motion.   
"Haaa... Yes..." She moaned out, happy to be one with her Master again. Big Mac was willing to let her take charge of this morning romp, and was about to just take an hour or so to enjoy his Milf-y maid but was interrupted when the door to his room swung open and his newest maid: Golden Harvest greeted them loudly.   
"Master Mac! Its time to wake up!" 

Milk had only done one thrust over his meat, when they both froze in surprise at the sudden interruption. Golden only looked on for a moment, blinking to process what she was seeing.   
"What? Oh! I wanted to wake Master Mac up the fun way!" Golden pouted with her thick plush lips. Mac and Milk both chuckled at the humor of the situation.  
"After I have a go with Milk, I'll see that you can join in." He could probably do them both at the same time, but he mostly wanted to just relax and have some tender loving with the Milf who could take his massive cock. Golden however, fidgeted slightly before she stopped them.   
"Umm... Sorry Master but Miss Smith wanted to speak with you right away." She responded with a frown on her face, followed by a look of dread.   
"She said that its was about a 'problem'." She finished with a shudder. Big Mac knew that it must be serious if Granny needed to see him, but was hopeful that wasn't too awful of news.   
"Alright... Milk? I'm sorry but we're going to have to try this some other time." He responded reluctantly. Milk however was not as keen to the idea, as her eager pussy instinctively clenched as to not let him go.

"Master, please don't go! Please! I want you to cum in me again!" She begged as he slowly lifted her off his cock, leaving her pussy twitching and winking against the air.   
"Milk, I promise you that I will give you some of the best orgasms of your life later. But right now, I really don't want to make Granny mad." Big Mac responded solemnly as he slipped on his robe and stroked her face, giving her a kiss, and following Golden out into the hallway. He was a few feet past his room, when he noticed that his erection had not gone down   
"Ugh... This better had calm down before I see Granny." He grumbled in annoyance at his throbbing meat. Golden however drooled slightly at the enticing view.  
"Haa... Master Mac I could help you calm it down." She panted out eager for more of his seed. Big Mac only chuckled.   
"Oh? I thought the idea was to have me see Granny as soon as possible. Not slow me down with those perfect cock sucking lips of yours." Golden did look slightly embarrassed but did blush out of praise for her skill with her mouth. He also took notice that her breasts seemed to be slightly larger.   
"Did your breasts get bigger?" He asked curiously. Golden nodded happily at his notice.   
"Yes they are. Mistress said I had to finish what I started and not let anything that goes in my mouth go to waste. Especially your delicious cum or the rest of my apple." She explained with a smile, licking her plush lips at the memory of her Master's seed, with Big Mac chuckling sheepishly.

He followed Golden for a moment longer before they arrived in the study. There sitting in a large business chair was Granny, nude and hunched over some papers, with her large tits mashing into the wood of her handcrafted desk. She was scribbling over some papers when Big Mac entered, stopping her writing to greet him.   
"Ah Macintosh. Glad this new slut of yours followed my orders as instructed. Goldie, come here and get your reward while I talk with your Master." Golden nodded, slightly nervous as she crawled under the opening of the desk, beginning to lick and kiss her Mistress' pussy.  
"Ah yes... That's a good slut..." Granny moaned out contently.   
"Now I bet you are curious about why I called you here. Because you have been making excellent progress in acquiring us new 'staff', I am giving you a small errand I want you to take care of." She said while Golden continued to worship her Mistress.   
"This dick-kisser of your has just gotten us a great deal of money. Especially since I had her transfer any money she had to my account and sell anything of remote value as well... I didn't tell you to stop Goldie." She explained while she frowned down at her ginger maid, who had only stopped for a moment with a look of minor confusion, before she resumed her kissing and licking.   
"That's better. Now normally, I would send Applejewel to help me deal with this problem I have, but I'm having her keep an eye on the school and have to meet with one of her 'friends' to look into a matter involving some more tests on our apples. Oh yes! I'm... haaa... Having you... Oh! Look into it! Yes!" She explained, cumming into Golden's thirsty mouth.

"Hah... I bet you are grateful that I taught you about pleasing a woman, eh Goldie?" Granny commented in a satisfied breath. Big Mac had mixed feelings on the matter. On the one hand he was being given greater opportunities to provide for the family, but on the other it meant that the stakes were even higher and that if he failed he might end up like his cousins. He knew he would have to do his best to succeed.   
"What's the job?" Big Mac asked curious about the task he had to do. The head of the Apple's nodded her head in conformation as she looked down at her papers littered about her desk.   
"When I was going over bank information with your ginger slut, I noticed that one of my 'clients' owes me some money and she hasn't paid off her last few loans. She will be in this evening to try and put an 'extension' on her latest payment." She explained with a frown.  
"But knowing her she would try and make an excuse, so I want you to go talk with her in my place, and if all goes as planned, take her to my 'negotiation room'." Granny explained with a sly smile while Big Mac had to suppress a shudder. He had seen Granny's 'negotiation room' before, it was nothing short of a dungeon filled to the brim with every tool in the world of BDSM, a fact which Granny took great pride in.

"Alright, I'll take care of it. What is the name of our 'client'?" Big Mac asked trying to get as much info as possible while being as useful as he could.   
"Her name is Four Step and her loan was for her business, a small salon that hasn't been doing well despite her skill." Granny replied with a small frown.  
"She actually is a really good hairdresser and because of that I can use her. Before I became the rejuvenated Milf I am, I would see her on a bi-weekly basis. I do miss the comments I made; a cutie like her would look better all tied up like a present, over those drab clothes of hers." Granny commented as she fondly remembered her later interactions with her stylist.   
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I get her ready for you." Big Mac commented, hopeful that he could live up to the Milf-y matron's expectations.

Big Mac had moved to one of the dens on the ground floor of the manor, he had swapped out of his robe and into a black business suit; waiting penitently for one of his doe-eyed cousins (in their 'guest' attire) to tell him when Four Step would arrive. About ten minutes before the meeting, his cousin Honey fidgeting slightly in her constrictive uniform, entered to inform him.  
"Mister Mac? The girl Miss Smith wanted you to talk to is here. " She relayed as a proper maid should. Big Mac nodded and adopted his sternest face he could muster.  
"Excellent. Send her in." He ordered as she sauntered out to retrieve the guest. A minute or so later, a dark blonde straight haired girl in a plain wool sweater and sweatpants, nervously entered the smaller living space.  
"H-hello. I'm here a-about a debt I owe." Four Step greeted, her voice shaky with worry and oddly enough for Big Mac, she had a deep blush across her face at the sight of him.

Big Mac kept up his stern face, but smiled inwardly at her surprise attraction and cute embarrassment.   
"Yes lets go over that, shall we? My name is Macintosh but you can call me Big Mac and if you can explain your situation, I might be able to help." He replied somewhat coldly, yet with an honest tone. For almost half an hour, Four had gone over every detail she could about her debt and the reason in her need for funds. As it turns out running your own business, is a lot harder then most people think; she had the skill for her line of work, but lacked the business experience to have her workplace to thrive.   
"And t-that's when Miss Smith offered to g-give me a loan, until I got more customers." She explained with a slight stutter of shame.   
"But they never showed." Big Mac added somberly, his stern face dropped at the end of her explanation.  
"Y-yes... That's why I'm here. I want to get a s-small extension on my loan. I can pay it back soon, but I just n-need a little more time..." She explained with a firm yet shaky voice. Big Mac had stopped to ponder on the matter, standing up and walking to a nearby window to think over what he was told. One the one hand he knew she meant every word of what she promised, but on the other Granny was not the most patient when it came to matters of money and would go to greater lengths to squeeze Four Step for every cent she had. 

"As much as I would like to take your word for it, I'm afraid we can't do that." Big Mac responded with a sigh, as Four suddenly took on a saddened face.   
"But I might have an alternative that could work." He added with a small smile. Four's face took a contemplative look as she replied.   
"What do you have in mind?" She asked with hope in her voice.   
"I know you have worked hard for your business, but you don't want to sell it to pay off what you owe, right?" He asked, as she responded with a nod.   
"Then how about this. You work as a maid to pay off your loan, that way you get to keep your salon and you get some money until business picks up again." He explained with a slight smile. If Four wasn't hopeful before she certainly was now, not a single person in her life had ever given her so much attention to a plain girl like her and here was a man who was willing to work out a deal and let her keep what she worked hard for. How could she say no?   
"Oh thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Big Mac smiled, glad the girl was eager for the chance to keep what she worked hard for, but also felt a little guilty for what he had to do next.

Reaching into his pocket he produced a small bell, that Granny had let him borrow for the occasion. After giving it a gentle shake, his cousin of a maid Honey, arrived with a bottle of sparkling cider and a pair of champagne glass'.   
"It's my pleasure, why don't we celebrate to a good future in your employment. Then we can go over what it will be like working here." He offered as he popped the metal cap off the cider bottle, with his bare hand. Four looked on with surprise at his strength, as the bottle would have needed a bottle opener to get the cap off, yet he removed it like it was a twist off. Big Mac took notice of her stunned expression and just smiled before replying.   
"There are a few other quirks you will learn about me in your time here." He explained with a smile as he gently poured her a glass and handing her the drink. She gladly took the drink before she gently brought it to her lips, sipping at the slightly sweet fizzing cider. It was wonderful. She did her best to slow her drinking to savor the drink, but stopped after she noticed that Big Mac didn't pour himself a glass, he only frowned down at her.

Then everything began to get fuzzy. The surrounding space began to blur and she was having trouble staying balanced. Big Mac moved over to her side keeping her steady.   
"Easy... I've got you. Honey get the 'negotiation room' ready and bring the bottle." His voice was calm as he held her close and the maid nodded with a smile as she left the room. Four could only blush and tried to mutter out something.   
"What... I... Can't..." Was all she could manage. Big Mac walked her along to the main hall as she tried to clear her head, only to be met with only confusion and haze. He took her over to a door against the side of the stairs of the main entrance.   
"Its alright, follow me down here. I have to get you ready." He informed the confused Four. They went down a set of stairs into a small wine cellar with several large caskets in the walls. Big Mac reached for one of the taps of the large casket, turning it as a doorknob, and surprisingly it opened as a door. If Four was coherent, she would be shocked at what she saw inside. It was a dungeon. A sex dungeon with bondage gear, ropes, whips, chains, a pillory, and some type of metal stand with a loop at the top and the base bolted to the floor.

Standing at attention, dressed in her skimpy maid attire, was Apple Honey holding the bottle from earlier and a length of rope.   
"Master Mac, hello! I've also been instructed by Mistress to help you get the new girl ready and I was told to help you learn about bondage for your newest slut!" Honey greeted in a chipper manner. Big Mac only blinked in surprise that Granny had ordered his cousin to assist him, but any help provided meant he could complete his task at a quicker rate.   
"Good to know. Now Four, why don't we get you out of those plain clothes?" Big Mac replied and suggested to the blonde girl, as he himself began to undress as well. Four only blushed at his suggestion, as her body suddenly heating up in her sweater. After a minute or two, Four was completely nude, absently covering her breast with both hand as she left her pussy bare. She was slightly heavier than most other girls, which led to her covering her body to hide her shape. Big Mac looked down at her as she frowned at her own form.  
"Hey, why the long face?" He asked at her sullen features. Four muttered a sad out a reply.   
"Not pretty... So... Plain... Never be pretty..." Big Mac was shocked that she felt that way, as he actually knew what that was like. For the longest time he had always been a beanpole of a man, openly mocked by both women in and out of home. After his transformation, he felt like he was finally comfortable with who he was. It was time he did the same for the girl in front of him.

"Honey? I want you to bring me that body mirror in the corner..." He ordered his cousin, who smiled and nodded as she followed his command. After Honey rolled the mirror over to Big Mac and Four, she stood at attention waiting further instructions, as Big Mac positioned himself behind Four, gently taking the drink from Honey and bringing the remaining sparkling cider to Four's lips; draining the remainder of the bottle.   
"Now, I want you to tell me if you could change anything about yourself, what would it be?" He asked as she gazed at her reflection.   
"I wish... My hair was beautiful..." Four muttered as she looked at her flat bland hair. She had trained to be a hairdresser to originally try to make herself more attractive, but her many attempts never did her much good. She then began to see something amazing. Despite her haze, she felt her scalp begin to tingle and was stunned that her dark blonde hair began to shine into a vibrant, long, curling yellow; that began to flow and stretch down to her legs. She blinked in shock as she slowly ran her fingers through her new bright yellow locks; feeling that the bounce and softness was indeed real.   
"I... I'm pretty?" She almost croaked with a smile at her refection.

"You were always pretty. I just helped make it more noticeable." Big Mac responded as he ran his thick hands across her vibrant waves of hair. Four only blushed as she felt her entire body began to tingle body as she turned to try and kiss him. She originally barely reached his upper torso, but after a moment or so her head was just under his chin. He leaned down a bit, as her lips met his and their tongues danced in a deep kiss. She was left gasping as he turned her around to gaze back at her reflection, that was now slightly taller and her lips were in covered in yellow lipstick. His large hands began to tease her body, rubbing them over her ass, legs, and breasts. She was tingling all over as they danced across her softer and more lewd form. After several minutes of teasing and squeezing, Four's body had changed drastically. Her long bright hair was easily seen in darker room, her new soft D-cup breasts and curves were like smooth silk under his large hands. Big Mac was had also appreciated her new features, as her new golden locks and enticing curves had left his heart hammering and his cock rigid.

"You look beautiful Four. I think its time we got better acquainted." He said as he turned her back to him again. He was about to lift her up and gently screw the newly formed curled blonde, until Big Mac took notice of Honey, who had only looked on quietly as her pussy dripped at the foreplay and remembered that he had a job that his grandmother had assigned him.   
"Honey, help me move the mirror over to that stand and get the rope ready. I have an idea on how I can enjoy my newest maid." He said in a determined tone. Honey nodded as she sauntered the mirror over to the stand and he carried Four over his shoulder, to get her ready. Four was confused why the man who made her beautiful wasn't inside her yet, but was also slightly disoriented as the two began to cross and wrap her body with the soft silky rope. She was going to try and ask what they were doing, but after several knots were tied, she was lifted off the ground by Big Mac; causing the ropes to squeeze and tighten around her soft body.

"Eek! What going on?" Four started to ask only to have her pussy being teased by his large hand, while her lewd curves were suspended in the air.   
"Getting you ready silly! Master Mac is going to fuck you, he wants you nice and wet when he plows your tight pussy!" Honey told the puzzled Four, who began to blush hard at the news for her. His large fingers began to prod and rub her dripping pussy, wet from his earlier groping and her body feebly wriggling in her bindings. It was a strange sensation to Four. It wasn't a bad sensation, but every time his hands pinched her nipples or his tongue would lick at her wet cunt, she felt comfort. She was safe, secure, and above all else she felt alive. She was happy; happier than she had ever been in her life.  
"Ah! Thank you, Big Mac! Thank you!" Four moaned out in joy as his hands pinched her clit and rubbed inside her dripping mound. Big Mac was surprised at Four's declaration of gratitude, but was more than happy to return the sentiment. 

He stood up from his crouched position, rubbing his massive cock over her eager and moist folds.   
"I hope you are ready Four. I'm going to give you some serious loving, so enjoy the ride." He told her with a sly smile. Four could only nod and moan as she felt his thick tip prod her entrance, teasing her for only a moment, before he thrusted forward. She came hard at just the first thrust, her dripping pussy allowing him to reach inside her womb with little resistance. Almost. As Big Mac pulled out of her tight folds to thrust again, he noticed that there was something other than her female fluids coating his cock.   
"You... You're a virgin?" He asked in genuine shock that he was her first time.   
"It okay! Please keep going! I need it!" She panted with a smile, as the pleasure he provided overlapped any pain she may have felt. Four was floating in pleasure, wondering slightly why she had never previously indulged in more sexual activities. Her inner fold squeezed his mass of meat in eagerness, as she begged for more.   
"Please don't stop! More!" She moan out in joy. Who was he to deny her the pleasure she craved? He began to continue with his rhythmic fucking, using her harness to let her body swing over his cock, her orgasms flowing one after the other at the sensation. To some who had not properly adjusted, the feeling of such a large pinnacle of manhood would feel harmful or even painful, but to Four the sensation of pain seemed to be overwritten by her pleasure.

Big Mac was also surprised by the fact that she was taking most of his penis with minimal effort, but was also in the mood to indulge a more aggressive approach in his foreplay.   
"Four, I want you to look at the mirror and tell me what you see." Big Mac ordered with something in mind that he knew Granny would approve. Four did as she was told gazing up at her sweaty form, panting at her own lusty appearance.   
"Ah! Me! It's me!" She started, only for Big Mac to slow down, to the point of his thrusts being more teasing than release.   
"Nope. Try again." Four whined in confusion as she tried to answer again.   
"Ah... hah... A slut?" She panted out, wanting the rough fucking to resume.   
"Close, but no. Want me to tell you?" He teased tugging on her large soft breasts.   
"Yes! Tell me! I can't take it anymore!" She begged with a whine. He smiled and leaned to her ear, whispering the answer.   
"You are my maid. Not just any maid. MY Maid. That means I will fuck you like this any time you have earned it and I will take good care of you." 

Four's eyes widened and her pussy clenched around him in euphoria, as he thrusted hard punctuating his answer, sending her gushing at the latest thrust.  
"Ah yes! I'm your maid, Master Mac! Thank you! Ah!" She moaned out smiling back at her lewd reflection. Big Mac was also nearing the end of his limit, as her tight pussy and her own aroused panting was getting him off.   
"I'm getting close Four! As a special treat, do you want me to cum in or on your body?" Big Mac asked as she wriggled in need at his question.   
"In! IN! I want to feel your hot seed in me!" Four answered her womb eager for its first sensation of his sperm.   
"Alright! Because, here! It! Comes!" Big Mac bellowed out as he trusted her over his cock one final time, sending Four squirting against the stone floor of the hidden room, her Master's hot spunk burning the sensation of her desire deep into her very being.

Big Mac steadied himself as he held Four by her hips, letting his seed swell her belly slightly at its sheer volume.   
"Ha...ha... Granny was right, you do look better in ropes than clothes!" He commented playfully as he pulled his drenched cock out of her quivering pussy. Four could only moan with a smile on her face, as he slid his softening meat out of her flooded pussy, her eyes rolling up slightly as several aftershocks of pleasure sent her quivering.   
"Ooh... Thank you, Master Mac... Thank you... " Four gasped out as she fell in love with the sensations and feelings she had experienced. Big Mac had felt satisfied with his work, but took notice that his cousin had seemed to have snuck away in the heat of his fucking with Four.   
"Honey? Where'd you go?" He asked looking around, taking notice that she was being fondled and teased from behind by the matron of the Apple family: Granny, who was watching with a neutral expression at the entrance to the room.   
"Granny!? I didn't see you there. How long have you been watching?" He asked with shock in his voice, at her sudden arrival.

"Long enough to see that mirror trick you pulled. I have to say that was very clever, letting this dumb cutie see how much of a slut she really is." Granny commented as Four wriggled in her bindings with excitement.   
"But enough praise, I want my turn with this little slut of yours. Honey, get her out of those ropes. I'm going to see how she looks in uniform." Granny informed Big Mac as she released Honey, so she could follow the orders of her Mistress. Big Mac also assisted them to easily lift Four off her stand. However as her Master and fellow maid began to unravel and untie Four from her bondage, a powerful hot and itching sensation arched across every corner of her body.   
"Ah!? So itchy! Make it stop!" Four moaned out in discomfort. Both Granny and Big Mac were slightly confused at Four's sudden begging. Big Mac was almost unsure of what to do, but his grandmother chuckled knowing exactly what was happening.   
"Oh? Does the kinky maid want her rope back?" Granny taunted, while Big Mac blinked in surprise at what Granny had said, while Four moaned in discomfort in the stone floor.

"You know what's happening, Granny? What's wrong with Four?" He asked not trying to hide his concern for his newest addition to his harem of maids. Granny chuckled slightly at his question, before taking a new length of rope and beginning to bind and retie Four's rope attire.   
"Yes. You Pavlov-ed her, boy." Granny said with a wry smile as Four's gasping began to subside.   
"I - What?" He asked, confused to what his grandmother meant.   
"Basically you screwed her a little too well, making her associates pleasure and joy with being tied up. When she doesn't have the rope on, her body associates it with discomfort and even pain." Granny explained, as they both looked down to the now blissful faced Four; now wrapped in rope once again. Big Mac was worried that he may have seriously hurt his newest maid.   
"Is it fixable? Can it be undone?" He asked, not caring if he sounded worried in front of the harsh matron of the Apple's. Granny however somewhat misinterpreted his concern for Four, as something similar to a child worrying about a broken toy.   
"Please Macintosh. The girl can get over it cold turkey or with time. Other than that it makes for excellent incentive for her to follow orders." Granny explained as Four moaned in joy while Honey finished the last knots for her Mistress.

Big Mac felt a mix of shame and relief about the news involving Four. On one hand because he pounded her too good, the ropes were needed to keep her happy, but on the other hand her new condition could be easily handled or even treated.   
"Well that's good to know... Granny, I have another arrangement for this evening. Promise me you won't 'play' too rough with her?" He said hopeful that Four would be fine later.   
"Oh very well. I'll be careful with the blonde slut. But that doesn't mean I will go easy on her." Granny promised with a smile and she had Honey go between Four's legs, while Granny herself placed her pussy over Four's face.   
"Get to licking slut, I expect all maids to be good at pleasing me as well as they please their Master." Granny commanded at Four as Big Mac made his way out of the dungeon, while they all began to eat each other out.

After he made his way to the laundry to get into more causal clothes he saw the pleasant sight of the Milf-y bodied Milk, folding dry laundry. Big Mac was unseen and unheard as he entered the room, trying to sneak up on her lusty form. He managed to get right behind her, poking her ass with his massive cock. Milk nearly jumped out of her heels is surprise at his prodding.  
"Eep! Huh? Oh Master! What are you doing here?" Milk asked in a playful tone as he pulled her in close with a kiss.   
"I just came by to keep my promise." He simply stated as he repositioned his cock over her now dripping pussy.   
"What do you-? Yeep! Oh yes..." Milk began to ask, only to moan as her Master's cock swiftly slid inside her pussy.   
"The promise that I would give you some of the best orgasms of your life. I think I should keep my promises, shouldn't I?" Milk only moaned and came as her Master began to sensually rail her eager body after a rough task that Granny provided but was satisfied he could make a girl who felt so plain feel comfortable in her new body.

Back in the hidden room in the basement, Four moaned in joy as Granny tightened her ropes, forcing her breast to mash together and shoving a buzzing toy deeper into her soaked folds. She was safe and even though she was now on her knee's, licking away at her previous debtor's pussy, she was more happy than she had ever been in a long time


	5. Five Million Dollar Slut

Big Mac was quite comfortable after a week of adding more girls to his harem of maids and was enjoying the company of Golden sucking and licking away at his cock, while Moondancer in her transparent attire, rocked her hips and swayed in front of him as he sat in a large comfy chair.

"Oh yes... This is perfect girls. I'll make sure you both get some extra loving later for this." He commented at the effort the two provided to entertain him. He had been surprisingly frisky this week, especially after his latest addition to his maids; Four Step opened more possibilities and ideas on how he could please more girls. But despite his greater interests in sex, his biggest concern was his stamina. Over the course of the last few days, he had noticed that he could go several more rounds with each of his maids, leaving them a panting and cumming mess on the floor while he had energy to spare; some nights he would even fuck all of them, barely tired from the orgy afterwards. He assumed that his mind hadn't adjusted to his new improvements just yet, as to why he was satisfied after only one round of sex with any of his girls. Golden brought him out of his thoughts, sending a shudder of pleasure up his spine as he began to cum into her cushioned pillowy mouth. "Yes... That's a good girl, Golden..." Big Mac commended to the ginger maid, who only hummed in satisfaction at the taste of his seed. "But what about me?" The now pouting Moondancer, complained slightly, as she had ceased her dancing.

Big Mac only chuckled as he beckoned her over, and she obeyed.  
"Well Golden was just getting me lubed up, before I plow that slutty butt of yours." He explained, as she let out a 'squee' of excitement for her turn. She had just turned around to get her round ass speared by his massive cock, when the door to his room swung open, revealing the angry form of his sister: Applejewel, dressed in a fashionable yet sexy school girl uniform. "Out. Both of you." She said with a harsh growl. Moondancer protested slightly.  
"But I haven't-" She started only to be interrupted.  
"OUT! NOW!" Applejewel bellowed, sending Moon dancer and Golden sprawling out of their Master's room in fear for what might happen if they didn't obey.  
"Uhh... Hello sister. What... What can I do for you?" Big Mac asked as calmly as possible, covering his erection and hoping to ease his sister's temper as she slammed the door behind his girls.

Applejewel looked at her brother, with a growl of frustration before turning away from him and speaking.  
"I need your help." She stated in an even voice, but it almost came out as a whisper.  
"What?" Was all Big Mac, could manage as he almost could not believe his ears.  
"I said I need your help." She said more firmly, turning to face him, with full dead seriousness.  
"With what exactly?" He asked, slightly annoyed at her attitude.  
"Look you have been catching Granny's attention for too long, so you are going to help me go after another girl. But when its all said and done, I am the one who gets the credit for bringing her in." Applejewel explained to her brother, jabbing her finger against his chiseled torso in emphasis. Big Mac actually was a bit annoyed at his sister for being so demanding, but the idea of another girl added to his harem of maids did appeal to him.  
"I'll help you but let me be clear on something; this is going to be a group effort, you do your part and put in the effort you can have all the credit, you don't do squat then I get all the credit." He explained with a stern frown.

Applejewel looked stunned a moment at his show of backbone, before she grabbed the collar of his robe in a snarl.  
"Who do you think you are, ordering me around!?" She growled in anger, only to have said anger be snuffed out as her brother stood from his chair to his full height, standing a full head taller and speaking in a rumble that shook her bones.  
"I'm Big Mac, your older brother, and I don't like your tone, sister." He said glaring down at her in frustration. For a single second a flicker of fear passed over her features, at both his imposing size and from his firm yet controlled grip of her jabbing hand. She had also briefly recalled that he was no longer the lanky weakling that was her brother and was now a man that was almost too strong for his own good. Remembering the first few days of his new form were filled with broken cups, bent silverware, mangled doorknobs, and busted chairs. Applejewel actually had to swallow a lump that had formed as she turned her gaze to her hand in his grip.  
"A-alright. Alright, we'll do it your way, just let go of my hand you big oaf." She replied in a show of bravado.

Big Mac released her hand in a stern frown, before he opened his door finding both Moondancer and Golden kneeling outside his room.  
"Sorry girls but looks like we might have to cut our fun short." He informed the frowning Golden and the devastated Moondancer.  
"No arguing, Moon. I'll pound that ass of yours later tonight, if you listen and keep up your good behavior." Big Mac promised as her petted her head fondly. Moondancer seemed to accept his promise as both she and Golden left to continue their work for the day.  
"Now then, you mentioned another girl, what's her name?" Big Mac asked his sister, turning his focus to the task at hand. Applejewel pulled out her phone, opened her video streaming app and after furiously texting into the search engine, pulled up a video. Big Mac processed her aggressive behavior as she held the phone up to his face being greeted with a sparkly green logo that said one name: Wallflower. 

He then was given the sight of a beautiful emerald haired girl in a tube top, blowing a kiss to the camera before she started speaking  
"O.M.G! Thank you my fans, for helping me reach 5 million subscribers! I love all the attention and love you have sent my way. I also have some special news, I'm in a popularity contest! It's not a big one, but its just at my school, so wish me luck and send your love. Next week I'm also going to do a special contest and whoever wins gets a special prize from yours truly. I know it doesn't sound all that exciting, but I want to make it a surprise for my fans and see what they think of for my next video! Remember to subscribe, I G2G, school waits for no girl; love ya, bye!" Her video finished with her throwing a peace sign and a smile. Applejewel sneered at the video, mocking the girl in a mimicked falsetto.  
"Send your love! O.M.G. G2G. Blah blah! Ugh! I hate that cutie, cheery bitch! She does a few stupid online makeup and plays a bunch of video games, suddenly she's Miss Popular... Are you even listening to me!?" She shouted at her brother, who indeed heard her, but had developed an erection, hidden under his robe at the sight of the jade beauty.

Big Mac had always had his personal attraction to colorful hair, but this would be the first time that he would have ever seen a woman, outside his family, with hair that was as green as a precious gemstone.  
"You go to school with her? Can you introduce me?" He asked smiling, his heart pumping with excitement. Applejewel started to yell in frustration, only to stop and smile in a way that would make her manipulative grandmother proud.  
"Actually yes... I can introduce you. I just need to find a good excuse or a way for you to meet her..." She lied with a friendly demeanor. Big Mac was excited, but he also wasn't an idiot. He knew she was more or less trying to use him for her plans; that however didn't hamper his excitement for a chance to meet with the emerald beauty.  
"Wonderful! Now lets go over on how you were hoping we were going to meet..." Big Mac replied, with his excitement at his opportunity to meet an internet celebrity.

\-----------------------------------

A few days later, Wallflower in her fashionable yet affordable attire smiled and skipped towards her locker, humming a cheerful tune as she entered her combination. She was so excited! According to the gossip around the school, she was guaranteed to be voted most popular for the school yearbook! As she opened her locker she was greeted to the usual sight of love letters and fan mail that had been placed inside the metal cabinet. As she flipped through the letters, one particular parcel stood out. Where the other letters were red, with hearts on them, or even just plain with names and numbers; this one was light green with an apple in a wax stamp and said one sentence on the other side.  
"Open me or else?" Wallflower muttered in surprise at the written demand. She broke the wax seal on the letter and after a second of looking at the inside, she paled considerably at what she saw.

Inside the envelope were photos of her. But more accurately, they were of her in her more private moments. One was of her back in the school showers, another was one trying on some clothes at the mall and her refection wearing lingerie, but the last one was by far the worst; it was when she had decided to be a bit adventurous and watch some porn. Showing her nude body on her bed, legs spread and cumming like a slut. Wallflower quickly held the pictures close, in fear that someone would see her unexpected invasion of privacy. Looking left and right, she saw that no one was remotely close and began to read the letter that held the photos.  
"If you don't want these copies shared on every social media outlet... Come to the Canterlot Park after school... Eager for your arrival... Applejewel!?" She nearly shouted in shock at the name at the bottom of the letter. 

Wallflower furrowed her brow in both anger and embarrassment that her classmate would be so invasive of her privacy, but knew from Applejewel's reputation that she never let anything get in her way. Wallflower blushed at the photos and swallowed a lump in her throat at the thought of what could happen if those photos ever were leaked. It could affect her for the rest of her life.  
'I could be expelled! I could be barred from doing my channel! I could lose her fans! I could-!' Wallflower thought in quiet panic, until a quick slap to her own face and a few slow breaths stopped her worrying. Now wasn't the time to worry, now was the time to see what Apple jewel wanted and see if she could defuse her problems before they started.

After school Wallflower made her way over to the local Canterlot Park, her book bag in one hand and the other staying in the pocket of her coat, holding on to the risque photos for dear life. She walked for almost 10 minutes until she spotted her cruel classmate casually sitting on a bench, her manicured nails tapping away at her phone.  
"She'll be here, dear brother. Her popularity and social life depend on it after all..." She heard Applejewel chuckle under her breath as she approached her tormentor. Applejewel looked over to her side, noticing that her emerald rival was finally at her meeting.  
"Ah Wallflower! How wonderful to see you. What brings you to the park at this lovely hour?" Applejewel greeted in an overtly sweet manner, as if she genuinely meant it. Wallflower frowned and held up the letter with the Apple Family seal on the envelope.  
"You mind telling me why you decided to stalk me and take photos!?" Wallflower screeched at her classmate.

Applejewel took on a look of mock shock before answering in a equally mocking tone.  
"Why Wallflower, whatever do you mean? I never took any photos of you. I just happened to meet some of your fans, who were kind enough to share some photos with me." She explained to Wallflower, who looked stunned at the news that the source of her grief came from her fans, but quickly composed herself to handle her problem.  
"Regardless of where you got those pictures, I want you to get rid of them." Wallflower asserted. Apple jewel just chuckled at her demand before answering with a dark grin.  
"Well... I might be inclined to keep these photos to myself... But I want you to do three little things for me..." The heiress of the Apples said with great satisfaction in her voice. Wallflower frowned, wondering what her tormentor would demand of her.

"Fine. What do you want?" Wallflower stated with a firm and subdued anger. Applejewel held up three fingers as she spoke.  
"The first one is very simple; You will drop out of any popularity contests I enter in from now on, including the one at school." She lowered one of her fingers awaiting Wallflower's reply.  
"Fine... I'll talk to the yearbook team and ask not be in it." she replied in a controlled tone as Applejewel continued.  
"The next actually very simple yet tricky..." She paused with her even toned voice.  
"What?" Wallflower asked with no small amount of irritation, as Applejewel stood up and closed moved in close, holding up a second finger.  
"You are going to... ehem... 'hang out' with my brother this evening." 

That actually made Wallflower raise her eyebrow, looking genuinely confused at what she was told.  
"Huh?" Was all she said as Applejewel let out a sigh of frustration.  
"Look, as it turns out, my brother happens to be a fan of yours and wants to meet you. So for the rest of the night you are on a 'date' with him." She explained with no small dissatisfaction on her face. Of all the things that Applejewel demanded of her so far, this was possibly the strangest. A date with her brother? Hopefully he wasn't like the fans that had taken those risque photos of her.  
"Fine. Whatever. I'll go on a date with him. What's the last thing you want?" She practically growled out in frustration. Apple jewel actually smiled at her question. It was a smile that had a warmth she was not expecting and for some reason, it made her heart sink.

"Oh we'll go over that when you see him. Let's not keep him waiting any longer shall we?" Applejewel teased as she gestured towards the center of the park, as Wallflower reluctantly entered with Applejewel.  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they approached a lone figure sitting on a fountains edge. Sitting there on the stone structure, wearing a gray hoodie and sweat pants, was a large muscular man. Large didn't quite fit the man's description, he was built like a fine statue with more muscle that she had ever seen. A literal definition of a 'hunk'.

"Ah hello brother! You enjoy this fine evening?" Applejewel greeted with a cheery smile, while Wallflower took on a look of shock. This was her brother!? She could see some resemblance, but she was shocked to see that her tormentors family member was built like a tank.  
"Hello sister, I see you brought my date for the evening. Hello Miss Wallflower, I'm Macintosh or Big Mac and I have to say I am quite a fan of yours." He greeted the jade haired beauty, gently taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Wallflower was slightly unprepared by his gentleness and his polite manners, expecting him to be a bully like his sisters.  
"I would say it's nice to meet you, but with what Applejewel told me, I'm guessing your the one who set up this meeting." Wallflower responded harshly, while Big Mac only gave a slight wince. He frowned at Applejewel, who gave a weak shrug at his heated look.  
"Be that as it may, I did want to meet you on better terms, but let's just say me and my sister have very different approaches to getting something. I like to mingle, while she can be a bit more direct." He explained as he compared his sister and himself. Having caught Wallflowers attention, she never noticed that Applejewel had begun to sneak up on her from behind, with a chemically soaked cloth in hand.

Wallflower was too engrossed in what he had to say that she had forgotten about Applejewel, replying with an annoyed glare.  
"Look can we please get this over with? I have to call the yearbook club in the morning and tell them I don't want to be in it. So the sooner we go on this date, the sooner I - Mhph!?" Wallflower began to explain as Applejewel placed the chemical soaked cloth over her nose and mouth.

Applejewel held her victim's body in a tight squeeze, whispering into her ear as she did so.  
"Wallflower, here's the last thing I want from you, take a nice deep breath. You should like it, after all... It's my favorite brand of perfume." Applejewel whispered with a sweet undertone.  
As Wallflower struggled against her tormentor's surprising strength, as the fruity aroma of apples and perfume stung her nose. She would have been aggravated and annoyed at Applejewel smothering her face with perfume, only to find it harder and harder to think.  
"How much of that stuff did you use? You know Granny doesn't like it when we use more than recommended, right?" Her older brother warned her, but she simply firmly held the soaked cloth in place.  
"Oh like you have room to talk, but just seeing her reduced to a simple fuck toy is so worth the risk." Applejewel retorted as Wallflower found it impossible to stand any longer.

Wallflower would have been mad at the two Apple siblings and even slightly betrayed that she had been tricked by the hunk in front of her. Unfortunately she was incapable of thinking of anything at the moment, her eye were on the two Apples with a glazed look as she tried to regain some of her focus but was unable to do so.  
"So what are you going to do to her brother? Turn her into a sex doll like my classmate's mothers? Or send her to Cherry's place where she spreads her legs for cash?" Applejewel questioned eagerly, hoping to see her what depravity her brother had bland for the emerald slut.

Her brother Big Mac had a bit of a different idea in mind.  
"Actually I was thinking of adding her to the maid staff." He answered plainly, as he reached out and gently placed his large hand on Wallflower's head, giving her a tender head petting. This news was expected by Applejewel, but she had planned of a way to stop her brother's notion that her opposition would be staying under the same roof as herself.  
"That is a fair idea brother. There is only just one problem. How can this pretty little whore make Granny any money?" Applejewel teased in an overtly sweet voice. 

Big Mac hadn't stopped to consider that. Yes Wallflower was beautiful, but unless she could provide substantial income or had a lot of money initially, she would have to work extra hard like Four Step and Moondancer being used for both his and Granny's pleasure. But Four was the kind to enjoy both his and Granny's rough loving with ease and Moondancer was well-trained in her skill of dancing as entertainment, and based on Wallflower's thin yet beautiful frame she was not. He almost agreed with Applejewel that his jade haired beauty may have to work another job to appease his demanding family matron, until remembered something distinct about Wallflower that made his hope for a new maid without a compromise brow in his chest.

Lying on the was Wallflower's cellphone and after picking it up and looking at one of her apps that were open, did he confirm his hopes.  
"Easy sister. We have her fan's pay us." He said with a smile, as he looked at his soon to be additional maid with a smile.  
"Wallflower, my dear? How many people are subscribed to your channel?" He asked the kneeling beauty, as her eyes flickered with weak understanding at the question she was given.  
"... About 5 million subscribed to my channel..." Wallflower muttered out with a weak but even response. Both Apple siblings were genuinely surprised to hear that with varying reactions. Big Mac was excited that his newest addition of girls was so popular on the internet and confirmed his chances, while Applejewel was furious that so many people would bother to look at some green haired skank that did a few make-up tutorials and played some video games.

"Excellent. I have an idea, Applejewel take her phone and find me one of those streaming sites. Like the one you and Applebloom use when you go to the club. Wallflower, I want you to listen to what my sister and I tell you. If you listen to what we say, I'll make sure you are rewarded. Alright?" Big Mac explained with an eagerness in his voice, as he began to strip off his gray hoodie and sweat pants from where he stood, while Applejewel became livid with her brother.  
"You can not be serious! How do you expect this idea to work!? Who would even care to see this slut get on her knees and-!?" Applejewel began to rant only to be stunned at the sight of her brother, fully nude with his absurdly massive cock throbbing against the cool night air.

Applejewel hadn't really seen her brother's dick beforehand, only in passing as he had always hidden it or covered himself whenever she was near. But he himself was too excited to fuck another slut to add to his harem of maids to care for modesty.  
"Aren't you going to start the video?" Big Mac asked, snapping Applejewel out of her stunned expression at the sight of her brother's throbbing meat.  
"Y-yes, I am! Don't rush me you big oaf! I-I have to get this slut ready first! Stupid!" She almost shouted at him as she turned away from him to face her rival turned victim and hide a blush she didn't know she had.

"Are you listening to me, you make-up whore?" Applejewel whispered into Wallflower's ear, who only nodded in response as the lipstick, eye shadow, blush and eyeliner on her face became more prominent yet non-excessive across her face's features.  
"Good. Now do you see that cock over there and the man attached to it?" She continued as Wallflower's eyes gained a slight more focus at the sight of the imposing hunk in front of her.  
"He is going to fuck you with that monster cock of his and you are going to love it... No not love it... Live for it... You are going to wake up every day and the first thing that is going to pop into that little head of yours is 'How can I worship that perfect cock?' Aren't you?" Applejewel explained to Wallflower who only panted and moaned at what she was being told, all while Apple jewel had slipped her hand under her panties to tease her lower lips and clit.

Wallflower began to breath heavily, her mind swimming at what Applejewel was telling her. The emerald beauty was in a daze as her mind filled with visions of his body and cock ravaging her form. Whether by instinct or by will, Wallflower's body began to shift. Her moderate yet suitable breasts began to swell outward filling from her C-cup size into a pair of perky DD-cup. Her body's shape also shifted, her thin form filling out from her thin frame into an ideal hourglass shape, widening her hips to a perfect ass-to-breast ratio tearing away her fashionable outfit, leaving her completely nude. Applejewel grabbed one of Wallflowers own hands and forced her fingers to follow her tormentors own motions in her pussy, soon performing the lewd motion on her own.

As Wallflowers body had shifted, Big Mac had begun to pump his shaft in front of the newly transformed slut.  
"Oh yes! I was right, you would get even more sexy!" Big Mac moaned out as she was granted with a full close up of his perfect manhood. Her eyes were full of a sense of awe at the sight and soon an odd yet pleasant sensation began to fill her being. As if a fog surrounded her the only thing she could hear or see was that perfect dick. Her eyes never strayed from the sight of it twitch and pulse with his heartbeat, her ears could actually hear his seed churning in his dense scrotum, and her nose pleasantly tingled at the scent of his raw male musk tickling her nose. But she needed more. She needed to feel and taste it. It didn't matter to her if her first kiss was to a cock.

She crawled her way over to him, her pussy trickling a steady stream of her love juices as she moved closer. She couldn't help it, and she didn't care. All that mattered was that she needed the cock inside her. Now. She opened her mouth, opening her jaw wider than she ever had before and took the tip of his cock into her throat. The taste was beyond anything she had ever experienced, as an unexpected yet pleasant flavor hit her tongue. Sweet and salty with a hint of something fruity. It was perfect.

"Whoa! I knew you were eager Wallflower but I didn't think you wanted it that bad!" Big Mac panted out as she slowly suckled at his tip like a thirst quenching drink. Wallflower didn't respond, only continuing her sucking with her glazed expression. Until a firm spank on Wallflower's ass snapped her back to reality.  
"Hey! My Brother was talking to you! Don't just suck his cock like the dumb slut you are; answer with him!" Applejewel ordered as Wallflower ceased her sucking and licking to look into the eyes of the man whose cock now dominated her thoughts.

Wallflower gazed at him with something he wasn't expecting; bliss. She looked at him like one might an idol or perhaps a celebrity.  
"You have the most beautiful cock I have ever seen. Please let me worship your perfect cock!" She moaned out, with no shame in her voice. He honestly was surprised with the look she was giving him, most of his other girls looked at him with lust or flirty disposition. But Wallflower was looking at him like he was something to devote her life to. He was a bit mixed on how he felt about her new mindset, but Applejewel was ecstatic to see her rival reduced to a slave to her brothers cock.

Applejewel grabbed the back of Wallflower's head and with mischievous glee shoved her the new slut's head forward into the cock she revered so much.  
"Good job slut! Here is your reward!" Applejewel almost shouted, as Wallflower's face was pressed into Big Mac's cock and balls. The scent of his raw manhood burned her nose for a second, then it turned from a burn to a tickle, sending an unexpected orgasm down her legs. She pulled herself back a little, gazing at Big Mac's male pride like it was a lover and began to kiss his large balls like a bride to be.

Applejewel caught every second of it on her phone. Having used Wallflower's phone to open her contacts and create a live stream of Wallflower's lewd worship of her brother's cock, with a connection and login fee to all her fans. Everyone would see their favorite internet star, on her knee's sucking a cock like a total slut and loving every second of it. Applejewel used the streaming app's message feature to show all of her latest victim's lusty form to send a single photo and a message to all her fans: Special Event Show: Wallflower the Slut. Only 1 dollar to watch!

The results were instant. The message box was soon flooding with questioning and validity, while other messages where making lewd comments and even requests.  
"Heh I knew it. Only reason you have so many fans is because so many of them are perverts or jealous bitches. Well, lets not keep them from missing out on the show!" Applejewel teased her jade haired rival, as she turned opened the camera on Wallflowers phone, streaming the newly transformed girl's self debasement.

"Hello loyal fan's of Wallflower! We have a special show for tonight. You lucky viewers get the chance to watch your favorite make-up gamer go from streaming star to porn star!" Applejewel said from behind the camera, as she turned the lens towards Wallflower and her brother.  
"Anything to say to all your loyal fans you love so much you slut?" Applejewel taunted, as the soon to be internet infamous slut's expression flickered with a brief moment of several emotions: shock, confusion, shame, and even anger. But her face softened at the sight of something that wiped all other feelings aside. It was a large and thick drop of cum from her previous sucking, nestled between the curve of the magnificent cock's base and the top of those wondrous balls that churned with his delicious seed. It shined like a pearl in the dark evening, illuminated by the lights of the park's street light. 

Her worries were wiped away in favor of indulging her lust, her body changing in a minor addition. A tattoo just above her ass, a tramp stamp, with one word around the pattern's green ink: Sperm Bank.  
"My fans? Why would I care about them, when I can worship these big balls full of his delicious seed!" Wallflower moaned out in euphoria, addressing Big Mac's genitals as if they were a fond lover as she leaned in to lick his spilled seed. It was even better than she imagined. She kissed each of his balls, slowly, leaving a prominent kiss of her emerald lipstick on each side. Big Mac moaned at her slow approach, but was at his whits end from seeing her change and submit to his cock.

He was willing to be careful and slow with the other girls in his harem of maids, but with his newly discovered libido, he couldn't hold back any longer. He held the sides of her head and began to rock her head back and forth over his cock in a steady and almost aggressive pace. Wallflower almost choked on his massive penis, but after a minute or two she had managed to time her breathing and relaxed her throat to please him. 

After Wallflower's lewd confession, Applejewel was getting off on two sources of excitement. The first thing she was getting off was actually the lewd comments and even the slur's that were being sent about her former rival.  
'Slut. Whore. Bimbo.' Were some of the common words used. Others were request's like  
'Go balls deep.' Or 'Spread your legs slut!' Applejewel's aggravation towards shifted to wicked satisfaction at the idea that Wallflower's fans were so quick to join in on the debauchery, but after finding a few that had taken photo's of their internet star without her knowledge, she wasn't that shocked. As for her other source of pleasure, she was a bit surprised at herself that it was because of her brother.

Applejewel had always seen her brother Macintosh as nothing more than a silver tongued wimp. She saw after his boost in masculinity, that he now had the muscle to back up his claims of sexual prowess. But to see him in action? Watching him take Wallflower and use her as a cum collector? She was surprised at how wet she got at just seeing him use the emerald slut.  
"That's it you dumb slut... Don't you dare spill a drop of his sperm. Take all that thick cream down your slutty mouth of yours!" Applejewel ordered, sending both Big Mac and Wallflower moaning at the mental imagery.

It wasn't long until Big Mac was getting close to making the lewd idea into reality.  
"Wallflower! I'm getting close! I'm gonna cum inside that luscious mouth of yours!" Big Mac moaned out as she increased her efforts, sucking even harder and slurping at his cock head with even more speed.  
It was too much pleasure and too perfect of a fucking for the two of them.  
"I'm cumming! Take it all!" Mac moaned loudly, and he blasted his thick load of cream into her waiting mouth. Wallflower herself went balls deep, her lips on the base of his cock, her mouth happily taking all of his seed, as her own powerful orgasm squirted down her legs.

She didn't budge an inch as he came, she was going to keep every drop of his perfect cum inside her mouth. As he was coming down from is own orgasm, Wallflower came again at just the taste of his seed. Big Mac shuddered as he slowly pulled her away from his cock, he was glad he had saved fucking his other girls for today, as he wanted his newest girl enjoy his cock to the fullest. He reached down and pet her head fondly as he pulled his lipstick covered cock from her eager mouth.  
"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" He asked her with an even but curious tone. Wallflower took several deep breaths after she let go of his cock and looked him straight in the eye as she gave her answer.  
"Yes. I love your cock more than anything in the world. Please let me worship you and those heavy balls of seed. I'll do anything for you, just fuck me!" She answered in complete honesty as her pussy shuddered in joy at the idea of getting fucked by his perfect cock.

"Oh I bet a slut like you would love for him to fuck you silly. But it will have to wait for another time..." Apple jewel commented to the two of them, causing Wallflower to look stunned and Big Mac to look shocked as well.  
"What do you mean?" Wallflower asked with a hurt look in her eyes, as she clutched Big Mac's leg like a scared kitten.  
"As much as I would love to you two go at it like a pair of rabbits, your phone's battery is almost dead. We only have a few minutes left until we loose the stream." Applejewel explained from behind the phone's camera, seeing the battery had dropped to 10% in all the excitement. Big Mac looked down at Wallflower's begging eyes and unfortunately had to agree with his sister.

"Alright... Sorry Wallflower, but we'll go at it again soon..." Big Mac admitted, as he looked a bit disappointed but quickly perked up as another idea hit him.  
"But that doesn't mean we have to wait until we get home to have some fun." He grinned as he pulled her body closer to his, leaning down to kiss her neck and part of her cheek. Wallflower moaned at his gentle kisses tickling her and sending her pussy dripping in need.  
"Alright then, I'll call the limo and get us all home..." Applejewel commented from her spot before she got an idea for Wallflower to give.  
"Well Mrs. Blush? What do you say after every video?" Applejewel asked in a playful tone as Wallflower blinked a few times before adopting a familiar pose of a peace sign with a new addition of her miming giving a handjob.  
"Thank you my 5 million subscribers! I love this perfect cock and love that you have seen me as the slut I am! I hope you all watch my next video! Oh yes! You get to see me get fucked!" Wallflower moaned as she came one last time before a sudden weakness caught up to her, the humiliation of being a slut in front of all the fans she had overstimulating her.

\-----------

It was a few minutes later, as the two Apple Family members and the newest maid to join the staff, were off to their home. The ride was quiet for the most part, with the only sound being Wallflower moaning in her sleep, as despite her desire to continue, she had passed out from both the rough sex and her consecutive orgasms.  
The two siblings sat in silence as they continued their ride home, until Big Mac said something that surprised her.  
"Thank you."  
Applejewel was a bit stunned at his compliment.  
"For what?"  
She asked with a questioning glance.  
"For keeping your promise. You did a good job getting her ready for me and you helped make us a lot of easy cash. So... Thank you. It was nice of you to help me and you definitely deserve the credit for telling me about her." He answered her with a smile.

Applejewel blushed a bit at his praise but the dark limo's interior hid it from view as she sputtered back a reply.  
"I-I didn't do it for you! I did it b-because that slut was getting in my way!" She huffed at him in a pout. Big Mac just chuckled as he set his hand on Wallflower's head as she rested, moving a stay lock of her emerald hair away from her face and behind her ear.  
"I know. But it was still great to have some help without Granny breathing down my neck." Both metaphorically and literally on his time with Golden. Applejewel knew that Granny was very demanding, but the matron of the Apples had always had a similar mindset to herself that they hardly ever were in a disagreement.

"If you like, would you like to help me train Wallflower?" Big Mac asked his sister with a smile, one that was mischievous like from when they were kids. She huffed in attempted annoyance, looking away out the window of the limo before giving her answer.  
"Maybe... But if I need you for a favor you better help me too... Alright?" She told him with an even tone, remembering seeing the mass of meat that was his cock. Big Mac was a bit surprised at her answer, expecting her to brush him off or ignore him like usual, but was happy to hear that she was fine with helping him again.  
"Cool. Thank you." Big Mac answered with a smile.  
"Don't mention it." Applejewel muttered back as they approached home for the siblings and their newly collected pornstar of a maid.


End file.
